You Want It
by ColorCoated
Summary: You know how it goes: boy meets girl, girl falls for boy, girl decides she has to seduce boy. Another tale of Romy, but this time Rogue's chasing Gambit, and Gambit... well he chases anything with a skirt.
1. Part 1 Intro

FYI: This is kind of mostly comic Remy with a mix of evo Remy? Just go with it :).

* * *

Kitty looked at Kurt, Kurt looked at Rogue, and Rogue looked back to Kitty. Rogue's eyes narrowed and all three pressed their ears a little closer to the door.

Professor X knew they there, of course. But he always knew that teenagers had a tendency to snoop, and he was not one to harp on them for something so simple. He'd continue to do his best to raise these kids right, but he always knew they were young and anxious for the same freedom inside the Mansion's walls as they had outside during certain trying times. If the conversation was not as serious, he'd probably chuckle allowed at the thought. Trying to spy on a telepath, really?

"Eh, I don't know, Chuck," Logan seemed to mull it over, reluctant at best.

Professor X understood Logan's hesitation, "Well, he was a rouge mutant –"

Nightcrawler elbowed Rogue in the side, 'Hey! You're a rogue mutant!"

Kitty started giggling and Rogue shot him a look. She held a gloved finger up to her lips, "Shhhh!"

Professor X let a slight smile curve at the edges of his mouth, "Logan, what did you say the children were doing?"

Logan, knowing where this was going, smiled. "It's a mandatory study hour. The pups know if I catch them away from their books, it'll be trouble."

The aptly named trouble making trio all locked eyes at the same time. This wasn't good. Rogue and Kurt felt themselves phase through the floor before they had one more second to think about it.

"So," Logan looked back at Charles, "what's exactly the reason behind this, Chuck?"

"That's a good question, Logan." He nodded. "Although, this is certainly not for personal gain, if he did feel like he found a place here, he would certainly be quite the asset to our team. And, the reason I first considered offering him a temporary place to stay is because he did, indeed, help us. He provided quite a bit of useful information about Magneto and the Acolytes that I believe will be of good use in the future. He's only looking for a roof over his head and a place to train. From what I gather from him, which is not much, his mental shields are quite strong, he seems sincere and even humbled in about his need of a roof for a little while."

Still debating it, Logan gave a rough shrug, "If you trust him, I'm behind ya, Chuck. You know that, I guess I know what's it's like to be a little down on your luck, I just worry about his influence over some of the young ones. He wasn't always our friend, you know."

"Ah, yes, I know. But what better way to show our open arms if not to extend an invitation to Gambit."

Logan nodded.

So that was it. . . Gambit was moving in.

* * *

Thanks for reading – reviews and constructive criticism are always encouraged :).


	2. Part 2

So sidebar, I'll be weaving in some real Gambit quotes though out the story. I started here. You'll see one short line underlined (and the source marked if you're curious)

* * *

Kitty looked at Jean, Jean looked at Rogue, Rogue looked at Jubilee, Jubilee looked back at Kitty. Kitty swooned.

Gambit was a god, and he knew it. He was a lean 6'2", 180 pounds of perfectly sculpted mutant flesh. He hand the grace and smoothness of a puma, and was as svelte as nothing else. He epitomized the exact essence of 'sexy' – intimate, exciting, spicy, juicy, lewd, risqué – or simply, he was just hot. A better word to describe Gambit would be unbelievable, because it was hard to believe anyone could look like that. Carrying himself like a king with a cocky sense of entitlement just added to his appeal. Girls may say they don't like a bad boy, but that's a line of bull and he knew it. Lips quivered when girls saw him, panties dropped when women touched him, and everyone else gazed at him salacious eyes. He would just smile back with his teasing grin. Being Gambit was, essentially, leaving a dream.

Kitty looked the new man up and down, from top to bottom, memorizing every inch. He was wearing his signature trench coach, along with his traditional blue and fuchsia armor and spandex uniform, complete with headgear and boots. Sure, she had Lance and he was great, but, hey, even great artists appreciate others' artwork. I mean, everyone loves Michelangelo's David, right? Kitty could help but picture Remy in the same position as the stark naked sculpture. Sure, Remy probably didn't stand for political liberty or anything like the David did, but he was definitely a work of art. . . And, in her opinion, would probably look better in the buff.

By the looks on Jean's, Jubilee's, and Rogue's faces, similar things were going through their minds.

Well, to be completely honest, Rogue was counting his abs. Close enough.

Who was this guy?

Gambit walked next to Charles, with Logan on the other side of the professor. "Well, dis Cajun tinks he owes y' a tanks fo' the invitation."

Jubilee felt her whole body get warm when she heard his accent.

"It's not problem, Gambit. In fact, I'm sure you will find that you might even like it here." Charles smiled, hopeful as always.

Tabitha walked into the common room where the other girls were melting and Charles, Gambit, and Logan were walking though. She stood next to Kitty and the other girls. Obviously forgetting what tact was, her jaw dropped. "Who is that?!" She may have exclaimed too loud, seeing as now she found Gambit staring right in her direction. Smiling.

Jubliee clasped her hands together tightly, trying not to pass out when that dynamite smile was directed towards her and her friends.

Taking only a few steps towards the wide-eyed girls, Gambit stopped in front of Rogue (simply because she was the closest). He took his gloved hand in his and brought it up t his lips, brushing them against the backside of her knuckles.

Jean's heart skipped a beat. Similar to Kitty, she could appreciate a good piece of artwork.

"Bonjour, Chère. Let moi properly introduce mysel'. DIs Cajun go's b' Gambit."

Kitty and Jubilee chorused at the same time, "Bonjour!"

"That's right." Wolverine was ready to cut this scene short, completely unimpressed by the Cajun's bravado. "Anyway girls," Logan shot them all a look, "Gambit's going to be staying here for a little while. He's got some business to take care of in the area for a little bit."

Charles smiled; happy the introductions were going well, "Yes! And I think we'll all get along. Gambit, you'll be staying in one of our guest rooms. Logan will take you there now."

Remy nodded, "Tanks 'gain Charles."

* * *

Logan walked outside, slightly passed the garage, complete with fresh cigar just ready to be burned down. He noticed Gambit smoking as well and headed towards him.

Gambit took a long drag off of his cigg, "Allo, Logan."

Remy LeBeau had many vices: smoking, drinking, gambling, [occasional] drug use, thieving, and women. . . well women ten fold really. He had long forgot the number that he had taken into his bed, sometimes 2 or 3 (possibly more) at a time. He occasionally prided himself on the ways he could make women scream and how quick he could get them to that point. He slightly smiled to himself, _ladies love de Gambit an' de Gambit, 'ell he love de ladies._

Logan grunted and held his cigar up to his lips, "Gotta light?"

Remy's eyes shined, "Oui." He touched one pinkish fingertip to Logan's cigar.

"Humph," Logan took a drag, "Neat party trick, Gumbo."

Gambit cocked an eyebrow, "I don't do tricks." (XMen/Wildcats: Sliverage)

"So Bub," Logan had yet to warm up to Remy, if it was even possible for the future, but he felt the need to lay down the law. His pups came first, and this playboy had better behave. "Let's get some things straight."

Remy slightly inclined his head towards Logan, only slightly, if all, interested. "Dat bein'?"

"Firstly," Logan exhaled smoke, "No smoking in the mansion. No getting pushy with the students. And no bringing anyone back to the Mansions, after hours."

That got Remy's interest, "Non? Remy, he jus' stay wit de ladies, den."

"Yeah well," Logan made sure his distaste was clear, "we'll see about that."

The issue (for lack of a better term) with Gambit, was that, in the simplest terms, he was not like the other students. In fact he wasn't a student at all having had no educational experiences, but he had more streets smarts than anyone else in his Guild. Gambit was a man, whereas all the students were children. In reality, Remy wasn't much older than Rogue and Kurt, and was just a year older than Scott and Jean, but life had aged him. Sure, many of the young mutants had troubling lives in the past, but they were still teenagers. Rogue may had been lied to most her life and frustrated with her mutations, but she still had her typical teenage angst and life milestones to meet.

Remy had grown up long ago. When he was not cracking a joke or making lewd innuendos, his face was hard and slightly unnerving. His eyes were devilish, red on black, and despite the fact they were often smoldering; they were cold and hard. They were dangerous, as was he. Gambit was the last person you would want to run into on a bad day.

After a lifetime of suffering and abuse, Gambit found a warm bed and a warm body his drug of choice (aside from alcohol, sometimes it was hard to choose but a perfect compromise was to have them together); the same way he did when he was 13, not 20 as he is now. Fact of the matter is, sex felt good and Remy was good at it. Being the smart guy that he was, Remy was never one to deny he talents (i.e. getting a girl off, picking pockets, doing shots of Burbon).

Gambit no longer relished childhood pleasure – In fact, he never enjoyed the pleasures a typical childhood had, but he was beyond that. He was a man.

* * *

Reviews are encouraged :)


	3. Part 3

Thank you for the few reviews:). That was a nice surprise!

Also, I changed the rating from T to M. It's still 'T' right now, but I know it won't be in later chapters, and it just seems better to let everyone know before they get all interested!

* * *

You Want It - Part 3

Ray looked at Bobby. Bobby looked at Gambit, Gambit gave him a small sideways glace. Bobby looked back at Ray.

Ray groaned, "Oh boy!" The rumors they were hearing were starting to drive them crazy with curiosity. . . and a few other feelings too.

It had been two weeks since Reby LeBeau, still known to the others as Gambit (or sex god, depending who you are) had moved in to the X Mansion. The word was still out on how long he would be staying, but rumor was he had only spent 3 of those 14 nights actually at the mansion. Maybe he didn't need a place to stay really, but he needed a place to put his stuff.

With the womanizer walked through the halls, not necessarily social with the younger recruits, he tried to ignore the eyes on him. Bobby had been secretly in awe of the Cajun and his ways with women. In fact, most of the younger guys were, despite the fact thy only saw 'innocent' flirting from Gambit. Bobby was sure that Gambit was doing a lot more than flirting outside the mansion. Most of the guys were in awe of the model like man (except for Scott, of course, who was a little disturbed by Jean's fleeting glances at the model like body).

Maybe Logan had been right to worry about Gambit's influence on the young ones. They had problems with their hormones enough before some one who looked like 6 feet of pure sex walked the halls.

Logan, although he had not let go of all his initial reservations, sort of enjoyed having the Cajun mutant around. Sure, he had Charles and Hank – Scott being too young to be on 'his' level – it was nice to have someone around that shared his interests . . . Well, namely smoking and drinking. So far, Gambit had kept his paws off the young girls at the mansion (not counting their hands on him, that was a different story that involved little arguing from Remy, that fact still did make Logan leery), taking his 'needs' elsewhere. That was fine by Logan, he knew the days of smoking, drinking, and women, in the same way the Cajun did, but those days were in his past. He'd much rather be keeping an eye on his young pups then spending the night in the bed of some anonymous hookup. Logan and Gambit didn't see eye to eye about everything.

Gambit pulled a flask from his trench coat and took a swig. "Drink, mon ami?" He looked over at Logan who was tuning up his motorcycle in the garage.

That's what Remy and Logan had been doing a lot of, lately. It wasn't the token male bonding you'd think of because most of it was spent beat the crap out of each other in the danger room. But, they both kind of liked the company, despite the fact they wouldn't admit it.

Taking a drink as well, Logan passed the flask back. "So," he stepped away from his bike and picked up a fresh cigar. Gambit wordlessly leaned over and lit it. "What'd you end up doing last night after I left the bar, Gumbo?"

Remy's eyes sparkled mischievously, "Wat'd Gambit end up doin? Well, she was blond an' sexy an' did't waste any time neither."

Logan rolled his eyes but let out a rough laugh, "You never stop chasing the skirts do you, Gambit?"

Gambit grinned, feigning innocence, "Moi? De Gambit can't 'elp it if de ladies come to him." Pausing, he shrugged and took a long drag off of his own cigarette, "It's jus what dis Cajun kno's how t' do."

Logan rolled his eyes as he went back to bike. Remy leaned over to help, after finishing his own smoke.

* * *

Rogue was going crazy. It was that simple. She had not been able to get Gambit out of her mind for two weeks. Two whole weeks. In high school time, that was pretty much equivalent to forever.

Ever since he ran his lips over her gloved knuckles, he'd been on her mind. In her head. In a completely different way that she was used to, and unlike the psyches she could just push pack, these thoughts were different.

It was simple, and she knew it. She wanted him. She wanted him in a way she didn't know she could lust after people, and, despite everything, it seemed like a sick joke. She wanted the one guy that wanted everyone. Well, Rogue was never one to back down from a challenge.

Slightly startled from her thoughts of a certain Cajun in certain compromising positions, she looked up see Kitty phasing thorough the door that led to their balcony into their shared room.

Looking surprised, Kitty stumbled over her words, "Like, hey Rogue. I like didn't expect you to still be up. It's like 3 am."

Cocking an eyebrow, Rogue couldn't help but feel a smile play at the edges of her lips. "And Kitteh, where were yah?" Rogue didn't need to be a telepath to know the answer.

Kitty blushed slightly but started giggling, "Oh Rogue! It was like amazing! Way better than last time. . . or the time before that. . . or that time in his car or the time in his shower-"

Rogue threw a pillow at her roommate, "I get it! I get it!"

Kitty had started sneaking out to see Lance late a night. It was completely necessary, especially due to a recent night she had at the mansion with Lance. Things started to get tricky during the certain moment they had where 'the earth moved'. . . but, with Lance, the earth actually moved. Kitty decided that night: no more sleeping with Lance at the mansion. She didn't want everyone to know what was going on. Instead, she just snuck out the see him instead.

Rogue like the last decision the most. She was happy for Kitty, but not happy that they shared a room sometimes.

"So," Kitty changed the subject, "What are you doing up?"

Rogue shrugged, "Couldn't sleep." Yeah right. Couldn't sleep? More like woke up flushed and hot due to a certain Cajun in her dreams. Oh boy. "Ah'm gonna get some air." Rogue called to Kitty as she stepped on the balcony.

Rogue jumped of the balcony and landed gracefully. The room wasn't that high up and those danger room sessions made her jump look like child's play. She walked around the mansion grounds, enjoying the peaceful feelings of the night. Her only wish was that she could see better in the dark.

Scratch that. Her only wish was that she didn't feel so hot, so unbelievably hot. It was those dreams, those sexy dreams that would put certain romance novels to shame. Sure, Rogue was no stranger to fantasies; I mean what girl really is? The thing though, that was sending her over the edge, was that no girl ever got to live with the guy in her fantasy. Oh, and also, guys from fantasies never looked as good in real life. Gambit was the exception to this; in fact, there was quite possibly a chance that he might actually look better in real life.

Seeing the garage light on, Rogue was surprised, and wanted to see who was up at this hour (besides herself, of course.)

"Bonsoir, petite." Gambit's voice was a smooth as silk as he took a package of cigarettes out of his coat pocket.

Rogue felt hot again, "Hi Gambit. What are yah doin' here?"

Touching his finger to the end of his cigg to light it, he took a long drag and exhaled. "Can't smoke in de mansion, petite."

Rogue, although keeping a slight scowl on her face, enjoyed the way Gambit closed his eyes with her first moved the cigg to his lips, "Nah, swap rat," Gambit gave her a dirty look at his new 'nickname', "Ah mean, what are yah doin' here, now? At 3 in the morn'in?"

Gambit grinned mischievously and, for the first time, Rogue took in his appearance. She noticed his bike and realized he must have just got home. His hair was disheveled; his ridiculously fitted button down shirt was untucked. Actually, he looked a little sloppy. Then she noticed the pink lipstick on his collar. She noticed the red lipstick – clearly a different color from a different woman - on the other side of his neck. His shirt was missing two buttons.

Although scowling, and possibly jealous, Rogue felt a blush creep into her pale cheeks. She was not happy about this, knowing that it would be noticeable.

Taking another drag and chuckling, Remy winked and Rogue and her blushed deepened. He smiled, "Dis Cajun tinks y' already figure it out. Nutin t' b' embarrassed bout, petite. Happens all de time." His voice oozed with suggestion as he though about his 'adventures.'

Rogue grumbled, "Fur yah, mebeh." Whoops, she definitely hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Gambit smiled at her, actually trying to be nice. "'s bon, petite. Happens at different time f' different people."

She scoffed, "or with more than one person for yah."

Gambit grinned and shrugged playfully, "Dis por ol' Canju jus can't 'elp 'imslef sometimes. 'Sides, it wasn't my idea."

Rogue blushed, but only because of the 'ideas' she had had about them. "Whatevah, Cajun. Ah'm goin' to bed."

Rogue headed back to her room, leaving Remy to finish his cigarette. Despite the fact that Remy was, for lack of better terms, a whore, Rogue knew she wanted him. She thought that, maybe, just maybe, if she could make him feel good enough, hot enough, 'satisfied' enough, then maybe he'd choose to be with her. Just her.

Besides, she had to have him. She wasn't sure how it would work, but if she had her clothes on, then surely he could have his off. She'd been imaging him naked since the first time she saw him – those abs, those muscles, those eyes.

It was quite possible that Rogue had never wanted something (or someone) as much as she wanted the slightly enigmatic Cajun.

But unlike most men, the way to Remy's hear twas definitely through his pants.

It was simple, she thought. She'd just have to seduce him. . . or something like that.

* * *

So what do you think? Too forced? Too quick? I know, maybe! I wasn't sure! I just keep reading all these fics about Remy chasing Rogue (which, by the way, are my favorite fics to read! I'm shameless, I can't help it!) - so I wanted to flip the chasing the other way around for once :).

Reviews are super super encouraged. I promise to love you if you review? Fair enough! Thanks for reading!


	4. Part 4

I got a few reviews and that was great! Thank you so much! Your opinions definitely helped me write this chapter and I tried to address the great point you made so thanks, thanks, thanks!

* * *

You Want It- Part 4

It had been two weeks and a day now Rogue thought absentmindedly getting dressed. Last night had turned it up a little for her. Watching Remy bring that cigarette up to his lips . . . Never had something so reprehensible look so hot.

Silently thanking the world that it was Saturday morning, and not a school day, she tried to work things out in her mind. Lust happened to people all the time, right? It was completely normal, right? Yeah, like Rogue was ever normal. She wasn't sure why Gambit had her panties all [figuratively] twisted up. His appearance was one thing, she, as well as every other female at the institute, knew he was a walking sex god. She knew his body was built for certain things, certain unimaginable pleasurable things. She shivered; the thought of every muscle in his body expanding and contracting with his almost inhuman flexibility made her feel physically warm again. Attraction was something she could live with, but lust? Lust had to be taken care of, somehow; at least so she could start thinking straight again. At least so she wouldn't keep having these smutty, dirty, and downright kinky dreams about him. Something had to break; she needed some kind of relief.

She shook her head; it had to be his 'image'. That whole 'devil may care' attitude coupled with the idea of lying with a previous enemy? It was downright lethal. That had to be what made her want him so bad. She had never met a guy like him before, so sexy and utterly unrepentant for all the clear sins he'd committed. It's like he acted as if he didn't care, and in her mind, she was sure she could make him care about _something_. So what if she'd never tried to attract someone before? There's always a first time for everything, she supposed.

It didn't matter that she couldn't be touched or that she hadn't ever been touched _that way_ before. Trying to be completely rational and diplomatic about it, she knew Remy wouldn't be out of her head until she did something about it. Logically, she had to put the moves on him, for her sanity's sake, of course.

Putting on her trademark purple lipstick and other goth like make up, she finished her look. She was wearing blue jeans and a baby blue long sleeve shirt, with a wide scoop neck, Kitty had gotten her a bit ago. She knew her friend would be overjoyed when she saw Rogue wearing it.

There were a few things Rogue didn't know well and men were one on them. She glanced at the magazine on her bed and frowned, trying to come up with a plan. Rogue had been secretly reading Kitty's Cosmo magazines trying to get some ideas on the best way to go about this. Unfortunately, nothing covered poison skin, but she did find some helpful material about trying to hook up with someone who seemed 'unhookupable' (apparently Cosmo was also the reason behind Kitty's poor vocabulary.)

According to her 'research', she had one of two options. The first being, she could just pull him aside a jump him. Although Rogue wouldn't admit it, she may have considered option one for just a second before she realized how absolutely absurd it was. Luckily, Cosmo gave her another option specifically for the "guy you see on a regular basis, such as a friendly coworker." Rogue shrugged, it may not have mentioned the 'smoldering sex god you live with who you've been dreaming about doing things you've never done before with', but close enough. Her first step was supposedly easy: make him notice her.

There were a few things that Rogue wasn't good at, men were one of them. There a few things Rogue's girly roommate weren't good at such as talking less, shopping less, getting home by curfew, and French. Rogue eyed the forgotten textbook on Kitty's desk, as Kitty flippantly decided to forgo her French homework for the day (and occasionally many other days).

Rogue smiled secretly, she had a plan. Picking up the textbook, she headed out into the hall. Step one: get noticed.

* * *

Remy LeBeau had had a bad day. His breath hissed out between as he stepped into a way too hot shower. Yes, it had been a bad day.

Living at the X Mansion hadn't been what Remy expected at all, but, as he thought about it, it wasn't actually so bad. A few snide glares aside (re: Scott) joining a team, which he had previously stood against, had not been that bad. In fact, the transition had been surprisingly easy. He may have to go exceptionally out of his way to avoid Tabitha's over-the-top come ons, but he could deal with that. He knew the last thing he needed to do would be to encourage the fantasies of such a young girl (even if she had a nice rack for her age). Gambit smirked – it didn't matter their ages though, all girls/women/the entire female species probably fantasized about him anyway, he figured.

He hadn't even approached Xavier that long ago; four weeks maybe? And it just took him two weeks to move in? You had to give the Professor credit, he was more than giving: Gambit had contacted the professor expressing his large desire to leave New Orleans, to leave home, to leave the guild (although there was no mention of the guild to the professor). His contracts with Magneto had long since expired. He was sick of the bad guy, sick of the frustration (also sick of the self loathing, but no mention of that to Charles, either), and not knowing what to do with himself. Karma met something, and it was about time he got on the right side of it. Flat out, he told the professor simply that he'd be passing through: not for his family, not for Magneto, but on his own accord. He was looking for a place to stay (read: stability) for a few weeks, a couple moths at best. He had no desire to make trouble, but wasn't sure what he was meant to be doing. Charles smiled simply saying that the Institute would be the perfect place for him to visit. Although there was no asking for anything, Gambit went as far as to provide the professor with some files he had acquired from his time as an Acolyte. He needed to get away for a while, and didn't want to give Charles any reason not to trust him.

The water was starting to loose its heat as Remy stepped out of the shower, towel drying his perfect body. Yes, things hadn't been so bad. As much as he doubted it, he kind of liked it at the Mansion. He liked the routine and having meals with a group of others every day. He liked working on his bike in a garage while smoking with another man (even if the other man slightly unnerved him – oh well, he wouldn't admit that), he liked spending hours alone in the danger room when the students were out for the day, he like working on his all ready perfect physique and honing his all ready perfect skills. No, he wasn't an x-man, but he could get used to living like this. He especially liked not having to answer to the Guild or listen to Magneto; he liked not being forced into situations he was morally apposed to just to uphold a contract or his family's honor. Oh, and although he was keeping it a secret from Logan, he loved the attention from the young women at the mansion. Not that he would every try anything no, but he would lying if he said he didn't enjoy the blushes they got when he flirted with them. And moreover (and more secretive than that), he may have even imagined hooking up with one or two of them.

No worries, though. That would never happen. He got plenty of action outside the mansion, no need to bring his 'needs' into his room (aside from his hands, but that was a different story; a man's gotta do what he's gotta do).

Today had been a bad day though, hence the reason for the scolding shower. He had been avoiding her calls for a little while, but couldn't dodge them anymore. As soon as he picked up, Belladonna didn't even wait for him to say hello before she started yelling at him. Never mind he told her he needed more time, never mind he told her he didn't love her, never mind he told he told he may not want to ever go back to the Guild (ever), she still demanded he set a wedding date. She vehemently reminded him that this had nothing to do with them, that it was for the Guilds. Yeah, that a good way to bring the man back who won't marry you because he's not in love; just remind him that feelings don't matter at all and that this is strictly a meaning of convince. Yeah, that'll work.

He decided to spend some time away from home, at the mansion, to decide if he ever wanted to go back. He told Belladonna there was a good chance he wasn't coming back. He told her to move on regardless. Either way, she had to keep calling him and hounding him. He groaned, it was driving him crazy and had put a dark cloud over his whole day. He'd known he wanted out before, but he didn't know how badly until now. If the thought of being with Belle upset him that much, he had a good idea that his mind wouldn't change in a few weeks when he left New York.

Gambit pulled on a pair of unnecessarily tight jeans, not bothering with his usual boxer briefs, when he heard a slight knock at his door.

Turning around from his dresser surprised, white wife beater in his hands, he looked to his door. "Oui? il est ouvert." (Yes? It's open.)

Rogue's eyebrow furrowed. She frowned having no idea what she had just heard, but then almost smiling, remembered that was why she was here. She knocked again.

Remy rolled his eyes, this was just obnoxious. "Said it's open!"

Rogue turned pushed the door open slightly, and looked around. His nightstand was empty except for a pack of cigarettes and a pack of cards, his desk had the same two items on it, and his open closet showed only his trench coat. She was reminding herself to keep a straight face, she wanted to have him notice her, not make it obvious that _she_ wanted to be noticed, or that she even wanted to be here. Her plan failed as she looked around his room and her eyes landed on Gambit. He was shirtless (shirt in hand, mind you) and his hair was wet and unkempt, sticking haphazardly to his face. In the last two weeks, Rogue had become accustomed to the neat little ponytail holder keeping his hair slicked back and smooth. Seeing his shaggy hair framing his face, Rogue's mouth dropped open slightly. It was possibly the sexist thing she'd ever seen.

Remy smirked, enjoying her reaction. Sure, women reacted this way to him all the time, but as far as this particular fille went, he was usually at the end of scowls or frowns. Even last night, when he tried to be nice to her in the garage, she'd still scowled at him. It's nice to know she reacted like other women when she looked at him. He watched her eyes rake over his naked chest. He noticed her eyes focus on his chest, in between looking him up and down.

Rogue managed to close her embarrassingly open month as she looked over his chest. The cuts in his muscles were clearly defined, and his 8 pack abs would easily make the most innocent of innocent drool over him (case in point: what was happening now). She was a little surprised to see a thick, jagged, long scar stretching across his right pectoral. After she noticed the first (and largest, but sometimes not by much) scar, she began to notice a few others splashed across his body. It was hard to think around his perfectly toned physique, but it was easy to tell that things had not always been easy for him.

Gambit noticed her ogling him, and naturally not minding (of course), and figured being the giving man he was, would let her have another few seconds. Naturally, as she was too busy to notice, he stared at her breasts through he shirt for a few seconds. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary for him; it was pretty much standard practice before talking to a woman. Besides, they pretty much always liked him looking.

Clearing his throat and pulling his white beater over he his, Remy grinned at Rogue as she started to blush uncontrollably (although she was now scowling… again). "Allo petite," Those words rolled of his tongue in the same sensual way they always did when he flirted, "Looks like y' came 'ere f' dis Cajun? O' is dere somthin' else y' want?"

Rogue froze. He noticed her all right. It was either she backed out now (noticed, but possibly humiliated) or she went through with step one. Considering the way she was pressing her thighs together just from looking at him told her she had to pull through. After seeing him shirtless, she could remind herself it was worth it. Granted she wasn't exactly sure what to say, and that made her angry – she was used to always being prepared.

She nodded, "Well, Ah, um, Ah had a favor ta ask ya." That's right Rogue, confidence. Tripping over her words would get her noticed, but not the way she wanted to.

Gambit raised his eyebrows suggestively and turned on the charm, "Ask away, petit."

Rogue blushed, still slightly flustered. Apparently, reminding herself that she could knock him unconscious in 2 seconds flat gave her a little bit more confidence. She held up the textbook and looked at him though bashful eyelashes (Kitty once told her that guys love shy girls. Rogue wasn't sure how to charm anyone, but she'd used the little ideas she had). "It's French."

Gambit nodded, "Oui. I've heard 'f it."

"Well, Ah," she tired to look embarrassed, Kitty said guys like that too (although Rogue thought that was a stupid trait to be attracted to), "Ah'm really not doin' well at all. Ah just don't get it."

Gambit smiled at the girl, thinking she looked a little cute when she wasn't frowning, "Oui, petite! 'f course dis Cajun can 'help! 'es de perfect man f' de job!" Gambit hadn't been asked for help by anyone yet, even though it happened to the other senior residents of the mansion constantly; He was a little excited; he was fitting in. "What ar' ya' learning now, petite?" Sitting down on the bed and patting the seat next to him, he invited Rogue to sit.

Timidly Rogue walked over and sat near him, setting the book in between. It's not like she'd never been in a boy's room before; she'd sat on Bobby's bed probably a hundred times, but this was different.

Always knowing to research a mission before had, Rogue opened to the perfect page toward the beginning of the book. "Ah'm just starting, "She lied, she planned on never taking French, "So we're doin' common phrases. My teacher says Ah'm havin' a hard time pronocin' 'em."

Remy smiled warmly, ignoring his playboy persona that was begging him to make a comment on how he'd "show her how to do it correct orally." This was the first time one of the others –the younger ones- was asking him for help. All he had to do was answer her questions with the occasional glance down her top and he'd be fine.

He looked down at the book that had a list of common phrases with pictures to go along with them. He thought he'd start with an easy one. "Bonjour." He said to her simply.

Looking up at him from under her long lashes again, she repeated him, her southern twang very evident, "Bonjour."

"Bon," Remy smiled, he was off to a good start. He pointed to the photo of two people shaking hands that said 'what is you name 'in both English and French.

Rogue tried it in French and butchered the phrase completely by trying to pronounce it phonetically, "Com meant vow us appel eez vow us?"

Remy shook his head, her teacher was right. He stated it correctly and she watched his lips form the words, "Comment vous appelez-vous?"

She bit her lip; French was hot.

Remy cocked an eyebrow at the young girl, "Well?"

"Oh!" She seemed flustered again, "Mon nom est Rogue."

Gambit smiled, at least she pronounced her own name correctly.

She looked back at him and tried to repeat Remy's exact phrasings (minus the sex appeal), "Comment vous appelez-vous?"

Remy smiled again, much better. "Bon! Mon nom est Remy LeBeau."

"Remy?"

He looked up from the book, "Oui?"

She looked down a little embarrassed (for real this time), "Oh, um, nothin' . . . Ah just didn't know yer name until now. Everybodeh has been callin' ya Gambit."

He shrugged half heartedly, "Well, petite, nobody thought t' ask so merci."

She blushed again, "Ah like yer name. Suits ya." More like it suited her to be screaming it while writhing under him. Easy Rogue, she told herself, we're only in step one.

"Merci, petite. And dis Canju don' tink you're so bad. Jus' need a lil mo' practice, dat's all."

Not so bad? Not so bad at what? Oh right: French. "Merci, Remy. Do ya umm, do ya think ya could help me again some time?"

Remy nodded as she got up to leave his room, "Of course, Rogue. I 'elp anytime time."

As Rogue walked down the hallway back to her room, she kept a scow on her face for anyone that saw her. On the inside though, she was giddy with delight. She replayed the image of a shirtless Remy over and over in her head until she couldn't take it anymore.

Yes, going out of her comfort zone would definitely be worth it. Getting Remy would definitely be worth it.

Stage one: complete.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you thought :). It's hard to make Rogue by Rogue without her being all standoffish and it's hard making Remy be Remy without him throwing himself at everyone.

Review are encouraged. . .like a lot :).


	5. Part 5

So ummm, those reviews from before? Amazing! And they totally made my day!! Thanks everyone!  


* * *

You Want It

Part 5

This whole plan is ridiculous, Rogue decided. Seducing Remy Sexpot Oh Baby LeBeau? Great idea. Trying to do it subtly? Not a great idea. That could take forever!

But, combining steps one and two for a double impact? Now, that was a good idea. And, if step one was important on it's own, repeating it couldn't hurt, right?

Sunday morning was good news; good news for Rogue anyway. Scott and Jean were spending the day with each other (read: not in the mansion), Kitty was meeting Lance at the mall, Storm was spending the day at some 'Garden Expo' she had kept going on about, and everybody else (aka all the younger ones) was in the danger room. Sunday mornings were Logan's – he owned those poor little X-Kids until they were completely tired and wore out. Luckily (or unluckily) for Rogue, Logan had a special interest in her and instead of mandatory Sunday morning sessions, she had one on one Sunday night sessions. This let Rogue receive special interest and training for hand to hand combat, but she still had team practice during the week so she didn't miss out on any of the team dynamic (not that she'd miss it anyway).

Not that any of this business means anything. All it means was that there was no one around to bother Rogue that Sunday morning. There was no one around to bump into Rogue accidently and subsequently pass out; all the better for step two (or, more specifically, a little step one mixed with step two).

It was no secret Rogue hated the movie nights she had with Kitty and the other girls. Joining a group of teenagers (or just teenage girls) armed with popcorn, chocolate ice cream, and chick flicks was not her idea of a good time. All that torture (read: slumber parties) had to be worth something though. Good thing for all her training, she knew that it was important to remember certain highlights, despite how annoying the circumstances could be. Certain moments of certain movies were definitely not overlooked.

She smiled as she loosened the knot on her robe, feeling freshly invigorated from her shower. Pulling open the first drawer on her dresser, she smiled even bigger. A feeling in the back of her mind reminding her that she shouldn't be smiling so much, or at least she better make sure not to do it again when people were around.

Reaching into the drawer, after letting her robe fall to the floor, Rogue picked up the delicate pair of panties.

Rogue may never admit it to anyone, ever, but she got a thrill out of wearing lacey delicates. Something about wearing lingerie under her clothes made her feel sexy, if only for a little while. Sure, no one would be able to touch her, but she reveled in her little secret. It made her feel sexy, and, if she learned anything from Kitty and her awful movies, it's that sexy people always did well with seduction.

She pulled on the underwear, delicate black lace with a string bikini cut (went very nicely with her recent at home bikini wax she thought). Reaching back into the drawer, she pulled out a matching black lace demi cup bra. Very sexy, but still very Rogue. She loved it.

Although Rogue hated movie nights, there was one thing she took to heart after watching _10 Things I hate About You_, and that was that girls only wear black underwear if they want someone to see it.

She smiled slyly to herself: Hello, step two.

And why not get noticed at the same time? It's a good way to merge the two steps, she figured.

* * *

Remy sat at the counter in the kitchen, also freshly showered. He was wearing a fitted red tshirt and his jeans (once again, he decided to forgo his boxer briefs again, in case you were wondering).

He had scrambled himself a few eggs and was hungrily eyeing them on the plate in front of him. It wasn't often that the mansion was quiet, and he was actually enjoying it. He decided to take in the silence for a few minutes before digging in. It wasn't often he got to eat at his own pace, not with all those crazy teenagers around. He figured she should make it last while he could.

About to enjoy his lovingly prepared eggs, he frowned slightly when he realized his coffee pot was empty. Remy LeBeau was many things, but a morning person was not one of them; not before he had his coffee anyway.

Getting up, Remy looked in the drawer next to the coffee maker seeing as it was, clearly, the most logical place to put the coffee and the filters.

He hadn't really thought about it, but eating breakfast in a big group every day usually meant the coffee was always ready when he got to the kitchen. He'd never had to make it before.

He opened the drawer next to the first drawer: nothing. He growled a little; this would not be a good day.

Glancing at the coffee mug he took of the drying rack, and noticing it was still empty his frown deepened. He opened another drawer. His growled a little bit louder.

"Ah'll get it for yah, sugah."

Remy growled a third time, but for a completely different reason. Naturally, it had to be a different reason because the idea of coffee had completely left his mind.

Rogue had sashayed into the kitchen, her hips swaying side to side. It may have all been feigned confidence, but Remy couldn't tell the difference and he definitely didn't care to.

She was wearing her gloves and a plain white long sleeve tshirt, but it was tight and fitted and literally hugged her like a second skin. It was also thin and Remy could easily see though it.

She had on a black bra. Black lace to be exact. Remy deftly moved around the counter and sat back on his stool for two reasons specifically. One, he didn't trust his legs to hold him up and two, his pants were getting a little tight and he thought it might be inappropriate to make that fact known.

Remy was inwardly cursing at himself, black lace was easily his kryptonite he decided.

It wasn't just that though, oh no (although that was a large part of it). Remy looked down to the floor, just so his eyes could drink Rogue in from bottom to top. Not wearing shoes, Rogue had on black thigh high nylons. The tops of the nylons around her thighs had black lace trim and Remy found his eyes going back up to her chest for a second. He was frustrated, trying to figure out if he wanted to stare at her legs, her creamy legs, or her breasts, clearly wrapped up in black heaven.

The real kicker though? Well, how was Remy able to see the tops of her thigh highs? Rogue had a skirt on. It was nothing fancy, just a short, short blue denim mini skirt.

Remy hadn't picked his jaw up yet, but found his eyes absolutely transfixed on the hem of said skirt.

Rogue was reaching into a high wall cabinet, her back to Remy. "We keep the coffee in here."

As Rogue stood on the tips of her toes, she reached one arm up to the top shelf of the cabinet. Normally, she would be cursing her short stature, but she reminded herself this was all part of her plan.

Remy's pants got a little more uncomfortable.

Remy didn't even bother to attempt to look up to her face when Rogue spoke, his eyes were on the hem of that skirt. That short skirt. The short skirt that kept riding up ever so slowly as Rogue kept reaching up.

Remy's pants got a little tighter.

Remy licked his lips. He couldn't help himself. He titled his head upwards ever so slightly, "'S a lil higher up dere, chere."

Rogue smiled to herself, "Oh, yah'r right, swarp rat." She reached highly, feeling her hem line creeping up a bit.

Remy's line of sight stayed exactly where it was, once again not bothering to look up towards Rogue's face. He was watching that hem, slowly –oh how slowly! – it was creeping upwards. Remy bit his lip, almost unable to control himself.

Slowly her hemline moved upward and Remy finally getting a glimpse of what he could only picture in his dreams. Well, more accurately, he never dreamed in would be that good. Remy could see the very bottom of Rogue's perfectly sculpted rear end, complete with black lace.

"Merde," Remy swore, his Cajun accent very present. He shifted uncomfortably, as his pants were just about killing him.

Rogue finally reached the bag of filters, as well as the bag of coffee, and pulled them out of the cabinet, her arm dropping down. She used her two hands to pull her skirt back down on her waist, before putting the filter into the coffee maker. Scooping coffee in, Rogue finally turned to Remy.

Remy had picked his jaw up, and was thankful for the years of training as a thief. He kept him face relatively collected, but once again didn't look up to meet Rogue's eyes. His gaze was firmly locked on her chest, staring down that black lace through her thin shirt.

Step two: Accomplished.

Remy's head was in a fog. Something in the back oh his mind told him there was a reason he wasn't all over her. What was it? Her powers? Non. Boyfriend? Non.

What was it?

Seeing as the coffee was brewing, Rogue looked at Remy, leaning on the counter in front of him. "Morn'n," she drawled, "Sugah."

"Morning ta you, chere," His voice could melt butter.

Rogue wasn't sure want to do; this was as far as step two went. Well, as far as she had planned out anyway. The heat growing between her legs told her she couldn't just walk away. Wait, she was trying to keep her head in the right place, what was the other part of the plan? She was having a hard time thinking, especially with the way Remy kept unabashedly leering at her. He was looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

Rogue shivered, she loved it.

Wait, what was the other part of the plan? Rouge looked at Remy; that was right! Re-enact part one! Get him to notice you! Unfortunately, Rogue didn't know what else to do. What could she do besides look at him? Talk! Oh right, talk! People did that all the time (preferably before they threw each other down on beds and had their way with them.)

Taking the now full coffee pot out of the coffee maker, Rogue filled up Remy's empty mug. "Remy?"

"Oui?" Remy finally pulled his eyes away from Rogue's boobs and looked at her face [finally]. He took a long satisfied drink of the black coffee in front of him.

"Ah wanted ta tank yah again, fur helpin' me with mah French yes'rday."

What's French? Remy's eyebrow's furrowed slightly for just a second. That was it! That's why he wasn't all over her! He's the older guy, the teacher, the mentor, the friend. A part of Remy's mind reminded him that he had never really been any of those things. Why start now?

Remy gave Rogue his signature smile, "Chere, 's no problem. Dis Cajun was happy t' 'elp."

Rogues stomach growled and she blushed profusely.

Grabbing another fork from the caddy next to him, Remy cocked an eyebrow. "All dese eggs, dey prolly be too much for moi. Would y' like t' share dem?"

Rogue smiled shyly, her seduction tactics taking a backseat as her normally bashful demeanor came out. She could play sex kitten for a little while, and Remy's ogling made her feel great, but she couldn't fake confidence for too long. At least, until Remy started talking to her – Rogue couldn't shake her lust filled thoughts of Remy, but she was still slightly embarrassed ad awkward. It was sexy when she felt sexy, but it felt awkward when she felt awkward. She shrugged and took the offered fork.

Remy pushed the plate a little towards the middle of the counter. He used his fork to get a bite of the scrambled eggs, happy to have a little distraction from the goddess in front of him. He reminded himself that it was definitely not his job to hook up with the slightly younger female residents of the mansion.

Rogue leaned in to grab a bite of eggs also. He gloved hand accidently bumped Remy's and she blushed.

As Remy watched Rogue bring the fork to her mouth, he realized he had made a bad decision. He watched the way she licked her lips and parted them slightly.

He swore under his breath and dropped his fork. Leaving his eggs and coffee regretfully behind, Remy got up, quickly putting his back to Rogue. "Sorry chere, dis Cajun jus remembered he had somewhere t' be!"

Rogue was actually relieved as Remy got up to leave. She totally believed that he actually had a place to be, but that was probably because she was trying to figure out what excuse she could use to get out of there. Seeing as Remy was gone, she could finally relax (and finish his breakfast). Being sexy was hard work.

* * *

Remy groaned. _Non non non non non._ It was not supposed to be like this; not at all. Remy had needs and he took them outside the Mansion. Sure he had a few fantasies about certain X-Girls, but this was ridiculous! He needed a cigarette.

Rogue was easily one of the more attractive people he'd met, but this was on another scale. It was one thing to _imagine_ certain things, but Remy's imagination was a filthy, dirty, fantastic place and Rogue had just been 'feeding the fire' so to say.

Remy swore again; this was not the way it was supposed to be. Throwing his hands up in the air, he growled in a mix of frustration and discomfort.

Aggravated, he tore off shirt and then his pants, his erection getting too painful to be confined in those jeans.

Remy hated jerking off in frustration, sure it had the same end result, but it wasn't always as fun. Sure, Remy was aware of sexual frustration, he just hadn't experienced it that much. He had no problem picking up any random girl and getting off that way, but sometimes you didn't have a choice.

Remy lay down on his bed, figuring he should get comfortable. He was trying to be logical; he was to keep his hands off the x-kids, Rogue included. If he were lusting after her, he wouldn't be able to do that. He didn't have a choice; he had to take care of business himself. _Now_. It was totally logical. Remy was so used to getting what he wanted with women, he figured he shouldn't even try it with Rogue. That way he figured, there'd be a way for her to avoid throwing herself at him so he better just avoid it all together.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, replaying the scene in the kitchen that had just occurred recently. He enjoyed the familiar feeling of his callused hand wrapped around himself going along with the picture in his mind.

Expect, unlike what actually happened, in Remy's mind, Rogue had dropped her skirt to the floor and he was taking her from behind.

Pausing for a second, but still scowling, Remy reached over to the drawer on his nightstand. He pulled out the pair of gloves there and quickly pulled them on. Remy had done a lot of kinky stuff before, but jerking himself with gloved hands? That was a first.

Deciding that he knew he couldn't put the moves on Rogue, but that it shouldn't affect his fantasies, Remy began rubbing himself up and down with leather covered hands, thinking that it would feel the same if Rogue did so.

He grimaced; he needed a cigarette. Remy was a man with priorities, though, don't let anyone tell you different; he decided first he needed to come, and then second he needed a cigarette.

* * *

So thoughts please? Is this just ridiculous?

So I love love love reviews, just in case you didn't know. And constructive criticism is totally welcome & encouraged!

Anyway, I just can't wait to get to the good stuff! There's gonna be good things in the future, I promise!


	6. Part 6 Counting in French

It's been over a week since I updated. Woops.

Anyway, I got a couple less reviews last chapter which made me think you guys like more of the character development and not the 'chase' per se. I was kind of trying to move past the development part since I outlined the characters in the other chapters, but maybe I need to keep going :).

Thank you thank you thank you again for the reviews! And a big shout out to Jessica whose review kind of inspired this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

No longer sexually frustrated, Remy found himself just a little frustrated in general. Frustrated at himself specifically, for thinking about a student – a teenager – in such an inappropriate, sexy way. A sexy, sexy way.

He shook his head, deciding it was just a matter of convenience. Rogue was hot, and seeing a little bit of her skin (her porcelain, untouched skin) would have to turn him on a little. It was only natural – Remy was naturally attracted to women all the time. All those femmes in the bars, all the filles that drooled over him? Totally normal. She was just another fille, and seeing as the mansion wasn't full of floozies to hook up with, Remy would naturally be attracted to the women in the mansion.

Remy got up off his bed (his incriminating gloves now shoved towards the bottom of his laundry bag, if you were curious), and stated to dig through the bottom drawer of his dresser. Finding his black swim trunks, Remy pulled them onto his narrow hips and tightened the drawstrings accordingly. He pulled on a plain white T-shirt and grabbed a towel off the fresh stack in his adjoining bathroom. Nautrally, he grabbed a half full pack of cigarettes aw well.

Remy had asked the Professor about the in ground, Olympic size pool during his tour of the mansion. Charles explained that it was open to the students at all times – weather permitting. Smiling at Remy's inquiries, Charles stressed that Remy was welcome to use the pool whenever he wanted. The professor's generosity was still hard for Remy to understand, but he appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.

Heading downstairs to the back door of the mansion, Remy made a pit stop at the kitchen. He realized he hadn't eaten his breakfast he made. Grabbing a quick bite, he headed towards the pool.

* * *

Jubilee, Amara, Tabitha, and Kitty were sunbathing. It was early Sunday afternoon and the sun was shining deliciously. School would be out in just a couple of weeks, and the thought of the upcoming summer left all of the students excited, and excited to enjoy the warm weather as soon as possible.

"I like, love warm weather!" Kitty laid out on her beach towel, wearing a tinny tiny pink bikini.

"Ahem to that, sister!" Jubilee's bathing suit was similar to Kitty's, but it was yellow with a bandeau top.

"You are so –" Amara abruptly stopped what she was saying and what she was thinking. Times like this were not meant for thinking. Times like this were meant for drooling.

The heads of all four girls snapped up as Amara cut off and Tabitha almost choked on the breath she was inhaling. Tabby let out a low whistle.

Gambit sauntered up to the pool. He walked slowly, purposefully, with that same undeserved sense of entitlement that followed him everywhere he went. He could feel the girls' eyes on him. Smiling to himself, he decided that running other men for these girls might not be a bad thing. He walked up to the girls and winked.

Kitty giggled, unable to form full thoughts.

"Hi Gambit," Jubilee beamed up at him.

Giving a slight nod to each young girl, Remy smiled back, "Allo un, deux, trios, chaton." (one, two, three, kitten)

Kitty giggled again. To most girls, women, whatever, it would completely and utterly demeaning and degrading to be referred to simply as a number. Women would be humiliated, angry, and annoyed. But with Remy LeBeau, thing were different. When the X-Girls heard him speak French, even if it was reducing them to a simple number, they just smiled back at him. When a voice as smooth as melted chocolate, why wouldn't you want to hear what it has to say? Why wouldn't you want to hear every last chocolate coated, lushly pronounced syllable?

Don't tell them I told you, but a fight almost broke out between Tabby and Jubilee over the fact that Tabby wanted to be un (not deux, unfortunately).

Tabby dropped her sunglasses down to her nose, "Oh my gosh. . ." There were no words.

Jubilee's eyes widened. There were definitely no words to describe perfection.

Rocking his hips to each side, Remy headed toward the other end of the pool, away from the young girls. The far side of the pool had lanes painted on the bottom, olympic style, for lap swimming. Laps seemed like a great idea at the time, a good way to relieve stress and burn off the excess energy that had been burning through Ramy's body. He dropped his towel on a chair next to the pool, and put his Marlboro box on top of it. Kicking off his sandals and stripping off his shirt he absent-mindedly dropped at his side. His hair was slicked back and he had pulled it into a tight little ponytail and the nape of his neck. The girls weren't looking at his hair though, that's for sure.

Tabby licked her lips. Remy looked unbelievable. His whole body was perfection. A hard, thick body of sinewy muscle; every muscle had a purpose and that purpose could very well be euphoria. He whole chest was scattered with spider webs of scars, which Tabby attributed to unthinkable kinky sexual acts. His washboard abs had perfect cuts in them, as did the muscles on his forearms and shoulders. His body was made up of hard angles and lines, his hard jaw and high cheek bones framed his beautiful face. Everything about him oozed sexiness and sensuality. Remy's body could start a fire with the heat he put off. He was simply unbelievable.

When he dove into the pool (with the grace of a puma, I might add) the girls let out a collective sigh.

Jubilee said what they were all thinking, "It's too bad he couldn't just stand next to the pool and let us stare at him all day."

"Mmmhmm!" Tabby agreed excitedly. "Although," she noticed Remy doing the breaststroke towards one end of the pool, "This isn't so bad either." Every few seconds, a long muscular arm would be trust out of the pool as Remy turned his face above water to take a breath. "He is so hot."

"Definitely hot," Amara agreed, and she knew from experience.

* * *

Rogue wondered if Kitty was still outside. She had asked Rogue to join her and some of the other girls out by the pool after their danger room session. She hadn't planned on it, but it had been a few hours and Rogue hadn't seen the girls yet. She was surprised because the girls usually didn't lay out for that long (Rogue was the only one that really swam, the others all working on their tans). Hank had lectured them all about skin cancer many a time, so Rogue didn't think the girls would still be out, but she figured that maybe they were still out because of the nice sunny weather.

Frowning a little, Rogue pulled her wetsuit out of her bottom drawer. You can never be too careful.

She walked over to the window and looked past the balcony to make sure the girls were still outside. It was then Rogue saw the reason they were still outside. Her frown lessened and turned into a sultry smile. This would work out just fine.

"Two and a half hours," Jubilee let out a low whistle, "Two and a half hours! He must be exhausted! He's been swimming laps non stop for over two hours!"

"Or," Tabby started as the others turned to look at her, "He has really good endurance. You know what that means!"

"Like, come on, Tabby! Your mind is like always in the gutter!" Kitty couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"I can't help it!" Tabby defended herself with a grin, "After seeing a body like that, my mind has no where else to go! Besides, you can't even deny that we've been watching him swim for two and a half hours."

Kitty looked up as she saw another friend head towards her, "Like hey Rogue!" She was excited, usually Rogue didn't hang out with her when the other girls were around, but she's been slowly joining them every once and a while. "I didn't think you'd like come and join us!"

Rogue shrugged, covered from her neck down in a tight gray wetsuit, "Well, Ah figured Ah got nuthin' else ta do. And it's so warm out." The wetsuit covered her feet, but left her hands uncovered, so she wore gloves she had special ordered out of the same material so she could swim with them on.

"Well," Jubilee grinned big, "You showed up just in time! We're talking about how much endurance a certain Cajun has."

Tabby elbowed Jubilee with gusto, "And what that endurance could be used for!"

Rogue rolled her eyes and tried to look disinterested, but, in reality, relished in the mental images that Tabby had just kicked started. Actually, Rogue was read for Remy to 'kick start' her, if you know what I mean. Rogue secretly hoped Remy was ready to stop swimming, just so he could get out of the pool and she could see him shirtless again.

About a half hour later, Kitty groaned a little bit, "Oh no, guys! I'm starting to burn! I have to head inside. We've probably been out here too long anyway."

The girls agreed and started to roll up their towels and get up.

"Like sorry, Rogue," Kitty shrugged apologetically, "We hate to leave you, but we've been sitting out here too long. Like Mr. McCoy would be so mad!" She laughed. "Do you want to head in with us?"

Rogue couldn't help but smile at Kitty. Going inside? Perfect. She was a little worried about having to come onto Remy in front of the other girls since it seemed so unlike her. Of course, the seduction of Mr. LeBeau was clearly top priority, so Rogue would have if need be, but she just felt more comfortable without the other girls around. "No, it's okay, Kitteh. Ah don't mind, really. Ah was hoping to swim too. And, no offense, it's easier to do without mah gloves on and I wouldn't take them off while you guys were out here."

Kitty smiled, easily believing what Rogue had to say, and surprisingly happy about the cheerful tone behind her friend's words. "Like okay, Rogue! We'll see you inside then!"

The four girls took one last look toward the opposite end of the pool and headed inside.

* * *

Every muscle in his body burned a little, and Remy relished that feeling. He knew as soon as he stopped swimming, the lactic acid in his body would build up in his muscles would burn even more. He didn't care though, really, he just needed to get his energy out. It felt good and, frankly, he liked it. He had been counting the laps in his head as he went, and calculating how long each lap should have taken him, he figured he had been in the pool around three hours. His body would be tired after this, but it would be worth it.

His body was long, slender, and muscular, completely lean, without the unnecessary bulk most guys had. It was things like long hours of swimming and training that gave him such a perfect physique. Yeah, it was worth it.

Reaching the back wall of the pool again, Remy began to slow. Facing the wall, he put both palms down and pulled himself up and out of the pool.

Turning to his chair where his towel (and cigarettes, don't forget) was sitting, he looked surprised. "Well, ello dere, Chere."

Rogue was laying in the long chair next to the one Remy had placed his stuff on. She smiled at him, looking up from under think lashes. "Hey sugah."

He started to towel dry his body while Rogue subtly ogled his perfect body. For the umpteenth time, Rogue thought about how amazing it would feel to hook up with Remy. Luckily, she had all ready taken the matter into her own plans and was counting on the fact she'd get to take him 'for a ride,' if you know what I mean.

Remy tried not to remember the kitchen fantasy that had played out in his mind earlier that day. Furthermore, he tried not to remember the outfit she had on earlier that morning, with that short skirt and those black lacy things. Actually, now Remy was specifically trying not to remember the bottom curve of her tight little rear end. Yes, that's right, he was not thinking of her creamy thighs that went up and connected with that perky rear. He was not thinking about how soft that skin might be, and he definitely wasn't thinking about dragging his warm tongue across that skin. It was definitely a good thing that he wasn't thinking about any of these things because he figured getting a hard on at this time would be completely inappropriate.

Rogue was looking at Remy's bear chest. He was unbelievably sexy. "Ya know, sugah, Ah never got ta thank ya for breaking this morn."

Remy winked slyly at her, "Y' kno, chere, y' could thank moi f' a lot of other tings too if y' want."

Rogue rolled her eyes and forced herself to feign indifference, "Filthy swamp rat!"

Remy just smiled at her while raking his eyes over the wet suit covering her body. The wet suit was tight, and Remy appreciated that, but it clearly wasn't tight enough. He wanted to see all the curves of that little, lithe body. He laid down on the long chair.

"Ya done with the pool, Remy?" Rogue sat up strait and looked at him. She quelled her desire to smile big knowing it would totally take away from the sex kitten role she wanted to play.

"Oui." Gambit replied simply, but was staring at Rogue in a way she didn't recognize. "Looks like y' amis went inside. Remy guess y'll b' swimmin' alone."

Rogue shrugged with feigned innocence. "Oh, well that's okay. Ah like it better by mahself anyways."

Remy, trying to ignore all the lewd replies he wanted to make to her last statement looked at her questioningly. "Why's dat, chere?"

"If no one's around," Her hand went to her neck and grabbed the zipper, "As don't have ta cover up."

If it was possible to have your mouth go dry and to drool at the same time, that was where Remy was now. He watched Rogue finger the zipper at the top of her wet suit and slowly pull it down. Inch after inch, more flesh (sweet, untouchable, ivory, velvet skin) was displayed, and Remy balled up his towel and set it on his lap. He watched the zipper go lower, her breasts out of the thick neoprene fabric, now encased in a thin piece of white fabric (also known as a bikini top).

Remy knew where his mind was going, and, better yet, he knew where his hands wanted to be going. This was going to be trouble. He pulled his tired body onto his feet and looked at Rogue (well, directly at Rogue's chest specifically), "Well, chere, dis Cajun is goin' back t' his room. Enjoy y'r swim."

Any other girl would have felt snubbed, rejected, disheartened, or upset with the idea of a walking sex god rejecting them, but Rogue wasn't. Why Remy turned to leave, staring at her chest (which once again made her feel like a piece of meat and she relished in that feeling), Rogue was staring at Remy's, well, at his package, and she grinned devilishly.

Maybe seducing Remy wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

Well, judging by what she saw in his pants, something was hard and much larger than anticipated. Oh boy.

Remy, on the other hand, was frustrated at himself again, because his body was tired and his arms were exhausted. Despite the fact his muscles were burning and felt wore out, he was heading up to his room for the second time that day and planned on digging his gloves out of the laundry.

He shook his head, trying to get the image of Rogue's bikini clad breasts out of his mind, but it wasn't working. Frustrated and angry, he decided he'd go upstairs, have some 'me' time, have a smoke, and then he would not dwell on those sinful images of Rogue any longer.

* * *

So I haven't had a lot of dialog in this story at all. Does that bother anyone?

Oh and what do you all prefer, more of the character development or more of the 'game' Rogue's trying to play?

Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews make my day, for serious!


	7. Chapter 7 How About a Cold One

Oh boy! I know you guys have been waiting for this one, and I'm sorry it took so long. Preparing for the holiday/the holiday had made it crazy busy around here!

Thank you for the reviews, I really really really appreciate them, and I want you to know I read them all and feel all excited and happy!

Also, you prolly noticed the last chapter had a title. . .yeah, I was sad I didn't have them before and figured what the heck, I can title things now if I want!

Also, I'm trying something new with this chapter: proof reading! Did anyone notice the "bear" instead of "bare" last chapter? Yeahhh, embarrassing! Sorry about that, just don't tell anyone, okay?

Anyway, I spent the day with my fiance today and I was in such a good mood, I felt like I had to get this chapter done! So here you guys go! (Also - for those reading 'Ace of Hearts' look for an update later tomorrow night).

* * *

You Want It

Part 7 - How About a Cold One

Rogue shuffled to the elevator, moving slowly. She would've groaned, if she had the energy. As she stepped into the elevator and rode up to the first floor, she could feel her muscles scream in protest at even the idea of movement.

Man, she was spent.

She would've shaken her head if the back of her neck weren't so sore. Y'know come to think of it, she decided, it really wasn't fair that Logan gave her more hours in the danger room than anyone else.

It was finals week at the mansion, and school was to be ending at the end of the week. Of course, Rogue only happened to have all her finals on Thursday and Friday giving her most of the week free. Logan thought this meant she needed to have a four-hour session in the DR each free day. It really wasn't fair, she decided again. No one else had extra training time, and her body was definitely crying out in protest.

With a slight ding, the elevator door opened and Rogue found herself shuffling her way to the kitchen. The kitchen had seemed like a good idea at the time, I mean, she was hungry. Due to students being in and out of the mansion for finals, there were no scheduled 'family meals' that week. Unfortunately for Rogue, that just meant she got to miss both lunch and dinner because of her 'quality time' with Logan.

She had noticed the fridge door open, but couldn't see who was on the other side. Frankly, though, Rogue didn't care. She all but collapsed on a stool next to the kitchen counter. With her arms crossed on the counter in front of her, Rogue leaned forward and placed her head on top of them. She was officially too tired to hold her head up anymore. She had realized that between the options of making something to eat, or possibly falling asleep on the counter, that getting food wasn't as important anymore. No body would have to know she fell asleep in the kitchen; it could be her little secret. Besides, there was no way the muscles across her shoulders and neck would let her continue to hold up her head.

Gambit closed the door to the fridge and was surprised to see someone face down on the counter. He was even more surprised to see two familiar white stripes poking out from the arms they were laying on. Quietly (as not to disturb her), with the grace of a thief, he finished taking the lunch meat and mustard out of the fridge. He set them down on the counter; next to the plate and bread he all ready took from the cabinet.

Remy looked back to the figure that was oddly faced down on the counter. He hadn't see Rogue for a little over a week, not since that day he saw half of her in her bikini. He brushed the thought aside before his body could start to respond to it. Anyway, he figured he hadn't seen her because of the mandatory study time all the students had last week. Never having been anything other than home schooled, he didn't quite understand it, but, apparently, the week before 'finals week' was meant to be for nothing other than studying. He was actually surprised at how quiet the mansion was, for once. Surprisingly, the students even had less time scheduled in the danger room. Remy had kind of liked that though, because he didn't have to worry about all those blocked off training times. Last week, he had been able to waltz into the danger room at his leisure (usually more than once a day) and continue to push his body to the limit.

He finished his sandwich (turkey and cheese if you were wondering), when an odd thought occurred to him. He was always hungry after a work out, he figured. Lifting the knife, he cut the sandwich in two. "Chere? Y' want half?"

Rogue's head would have shot up, if her body had let it. Instead she looked up slowly. Surprised to see Remy in the kitchen, she tried to remember the next step in her plan. She hadn't seen him for a week, and that made her think this seduction was taking too long. Granted, she was well aware that she had given him a hard on by the pool, and this pleased her to no end, but she really wanted him to please her in other ways. Oh yes, she wanted him to please her in unthinkable, naughty, sweaty, dirty ways. She would've blushed at the thought and felt familiar warmth between her legs, but the truth was, she was just too hungry. She had spent four and a half hours in the DR, and her stomach was growling.

She pushed her plan aside for a moment and gave him a small smile, "Sure, sugah. Ah'd appreciate it." Of course, inwardly she still felt satisfied because Cosmo had told her to always let a guy see you after a workout. Apparently, when a guy sees you sweaty his mind immediately goes to other ways he could make you the same way.

Gambit smiled and passed her half while studying her with his eyes. Her uniform was nothing short of sweat soaked and her could see her hairline matched with sweat as well. Her face was still flushed, and Gambit immediately thought of another way to make her flush (well, her entire body, that is). Knowing his mind was up to no good, he tried to district himself with conversation, "'S turkey. Hope y' don' mind."

Taking a large bite, Rogue was feeling a bit better. "It's good. Thanks."

" Y' have a bon workout?" He took a bite of his own half.

She grimaced, "Ah don't know if 'bon' would be than word Ah'd choose. Logan kept me in there north of 4 hours. Mah neck hurts, mah shoulders burn, Ah'm tired, hungry, and sore."

He smiled, "But y' not so hungry any more."

She laughed, "That's raight, Ah suppose."

"Why did Claws keep y' so long?"

Rogue shrugged, even though her body tried to stop her, "Ah dunno, wants meh to be stronger, Ah guess."

She watched Remy nod thoughtfully.

That was when Rogue's mind got moving. Remy was being nice, friendly even, and that was clearly bad news. She did want him to be friendly. She wanted him to throw her roughly onto the counter and take her (hard and fast) right there. Well, actually, she just assumed she wanted it hard and fast, but, in reality, she wasn't entirely sure. Due to lack of experience, she wasn't exactly which way she'd want to take it. One thing was for sure though; she wanted to take it . . . preferably over and over again.

She noticed Remy finished his half of his sandwich and move to put the fixings back in the fridge. Quickly she finished hers while his back was turned.

She sighed quietly (but not too quietly) and Remy turned back to her. "Thanks fur lunch, sugah."

He grinned, "Anytime, Chere."

Rogue felt like she had spent a lifetime being someone else. Inside her mind, Rogue had so many different personalities that there had been times she didn't know who she was. Of course, it's all angsty and difficult, until you realize the silver lining to it all. Not that it completely made up for all the trouble she'd gone through, but it certainly helped. Either way, Rogue was a very convincing actor. The best, perhaps. She could fool anyone easily, without a doubt in his or her mind.

Pushing her stool back from the counter, Rogue set her tired (yet steady) feet on the floor. She made her legs wobble ever so slightly, just so the most trained of eyes would notice. Slightly noting that she still had Gambit's attention, she let her knees buckle.

Remy noticed Rogue turned to step off the stool, heading to where ever she had to be, he supposed. He noticed a slight unsteadiness in her step, but could easily understand it, if Wolverine had just pushed her for over four hours she was bound to be tired. He also saw the exact moment her knees began to shake. With the grace of a puma, Gambit quickly stepped around the counter, hurrying to her side. As Rogue's knees gave out, Remy all ready had one arm against her back, and the other under said knees. Effortlessly, he lifted her away from the ground. He was a little worried.

"Y' okay, chere?"

Outwardly, Rogue looked angry, upset, and most certainly embarrassed (and more angry). She was very convincing.

Inwardly, she was elated. His arms were so strong, and his body was so unbelievably hard. He was over six feet of chiseled perfection, and she was reveling in it. The only thing better would be having her body under his (which she all ready had decided, in her mind, would be soon enough).

She shook her head to look angry, but while Remy was looking at her face, she arched her back a bit so she could push her chest up. She knew Remy was a boob guy (or anything guy, really), and she planned on using it to her advantage. Seduction was a game, you see (albeit a slow moving one). And slow moving games especially, like most other games, mean utilizing all the best options you have available.

Although waiting for an answer, aside from a headshake, Remy's eyes dipped down briefly (although lingering a moment longer than necessary). _Dieu_, he thought simply. Those things were glorious. His mind went back to that little white bikini top he had seen ago. He could only imagine, what they looked like devoid of any clothing. The naked skin would be soft, he thought. Rogue was also a little blessed on top too, he noted (although he noted it many times before). Those breasts would be the perfect size for his hands, he decided. (And ever better size to sink his teeth into.) He didn't know if Rogue liked it rough, but in all his fantasies (even if he wouldn't admit it) from the last week, she had been the star and every last one of them had been hard and dirty.

"Ah'm fine," Rogue grumbled snidely, "Mah legs are just tired, ah guess."

Remy wasn't surprised that she was upset. From what he saw around the mansion, she had a hard exterior and wasn't too quick to accept help from anyone. She must really be hurting, he thought. Throwing on a smirk to make it seem like he didn't give much thought to it, he laughed to himself, "Well, Chere. If y' wanted t' b' in Remy's arms, all y' had t' do was ask."

Her eyes narrowed, "Stupid Swamp Rat."

He continued to grin, "Really! Y' name de time an' place, Remy's dere!"

In reality, Remy was really quite unhappy with himself. Yeah, she would've fallen and could've hurt herself, so he was happy to help, but he was angry at himself for another reason. His mind had accepted that her body felt good against him . . . and he didn't like it. Well, really, he did like it . . . and that was the problem. Something in the back of his mind reminded him again that he was not allowed to hook up with the students. (Although, another part of his mind wondered when he started following rules). Why is it that he kept getting put in these situations?

"Y' really bon, chere?" He tired to keep his mind out of the gutter.

Her expression softened (on purpose, and Remy's heart lifted so her goal had clearly been met), "Yeah, Ah'm all raight. Thanks, Remy."

He smiled and gradually lowered her feet to the floor.

There is a moment in every great game, in any great sport, when the star athlete comes head to head with what could be an impossible situation. The tables may have turned, they may have run into bad luck, but either way the star finds their team loosing. This is not acceptable. It is at this moment, at this time, that the star finds perseverance. They stick with it, they persevere. This is what makes the star win the game.

Rogue's eyes almost widened, but she kept her expression in check. As soon as her toes felt the tile under them, she made her legs begin to waver once more. She scowled (rather convincingly, again, I might add).

Remy quickly brought the smaller body up against his once more. Noticing the angry expression on her face, he tried to cheer her up. "'S bon, chere. Y' jus more tired dan y' t'ought."

She grumbled something unintelligible, but let her expression soften little.

"C'mon, mon chere, let's get y' t' y'r room." He held her closer and made his way to the stairs.

Rogue could grin right now, she thought. Everything was working out perfectly. The mansion was close to empty because most of the students were at school, and she was in the arm's of Remy LeBeau.

Next stop: his bed.

Anyway, he was strong and masculine and sexy. Rogue was nothing short of ecstatic. This wasn't a planned part of the plan, but hey, she had to work with what she had (and getting a sandwich on top was just a bonus). Besides, this way Remy would know what her body felt like, she decided. She would definitely have to make him want more.

Reaching the girls wing, Remy looked down at Rogue (stealing a quick glance at the _girls_ once more). "Which one's y'rs, chere?"

She subtly pushed her chest out, "Third on left."

Remy's made his way over and opened the door of the empty room. He moved to put her down, watching when her feet touched the floor. When he saw nothing but steadiness (which, for some reason he didn't question), he felt satisfied. "Dere y' go, chere! Remy give y' a ride anytime."

Rogue acted flustered, but couldn't hide a bit of a real blush (even though she planned on taking him up on that offer in the future).

"Remy?"

As Remy turned to leave, he heard a small voice. It was a small, innocent, sweet voice. It was as sweet as honey, and he was about ready to roll around in it if he could. Anything with that southern, sweet, drawl could be the end of him, he supposed.

"Oui, chere?"

"We're friends, raight?" She looked down at her feet, arms limp at her sides.

"Oui, chere. Amis, f' sure."

"And friends do each other favors?" Her head was tilted down, but her wide eyes were looking up at him through her thick lashes and white bangs.

He smiled softly at her, "Oui, chere. What can Remy do f' y'?"

She blushed and looked down again, "It's kinda embarrassing."

"It's okay, chere. Remy'll help."

"Well, yah have tah promise yah won't tell anyone."

"D'accord."

"It's just mah arms are so sore, and mah body's so sore. It's just everything hurts." Her blushed deepened, this wasn't originally part of the plan, but she had wickedly decided that it would help move it along accordingly.

"Chere, c'mon."

"Ah gotta take a shower."

He wouldn't lie; he as hoping that was part of the favor involving him.

She turned her back to him, "Can yah get my zipper fur meh?"

Remy's jaw dropped (and Rogue saw it with the corner of her eye). He felt his pants get just a slight bit tighter.

When he didn't answer right away, Rogue let her shoulders drop ever so slightly. "It's just Ah've had long DR sessions the last three days, and the zipper is in the middle of mah back where it hurts the most. Whenevah, Ah lift my arms up fur it, it just hurts so bad."

"Oui, chere. Remy's always happy t' help w' dis kinda favor." He made his response sounds light, I mean, it would be what he would've said to anyone else who made the offer to him. The only difference was, she wasn't just any woman, she was a teenager (a student!), and, more importantly, he had a dream that started off like this two nights ago (but that ended up with them doing it doggy style in his bedroom, so he assumed it was a little different). He took a step forward.

"Wait!" She sounded alarmed, "That's the thing, Remy. That's why Ah had tah ask yah if we're friends. Yah gotta be careful, really careful. Yah can't touch mah skin."

Remy nodded, a little sympathetically. _So that's why she was worried._ "S' bon, chere. Remy'll take car 'f it. He be careful."

She nodded hesitantly because it seemed appropriate. Truthfully, she wasn't hesitant at all. She knew Remy wasn't stupid, she knew he was a man. And men have been following the "look but don't touch" rule for centuries. Before she had said anything, she was all ready confident he wouldn't accidentally touch her. He was smart, and she knew that (but more importantly, it just added to his insurmountable sex appeal).

She looked over her shoulder and grinned. Turn it up a little, she told herself. "Good, Remy, because Ah'd be disappointed if yah didn't know how tah properly undress a girl."

Remy looked at her grin and laughed out loud. She had clever wits about her; that was for sure. He grinned back, "Well, chere, if dere's anything Remy knows, that would b' it!" He winked at her.

As he took another step forward, Rogue felt quite proud of herself. Yes, this was working just fine. As she felt him get closer, she found herself happy about one other thing.

There was no possible way she could've asked this from Remy if her under things hadn't been hot, she thought. She silently applauded herself for always dressing sexy under her clothes. It always made her feel desirable and alluring. Lingerie with fancy French (coincidence?) tags may not be worth the money for some, but Rogue thought it to be worth it every time.

And today, she noted, she thought she looked especially good under her uniform.

Kitty had asked her about it once. I mean, the danger room means lots of movement and exercise (not to mention sweat), why would you risk your expensive dedicates by wearing them for training? Isn't that what sports bras were for? Moreover, those silky things couldn't be comfortable while getting blown up, right? Rogue had answered her roommate honestly. They didn't choose when fights happened of if they'd always be prepared, so she always went into the danger room in the same manner of which real life could happen. Chances are, if she got ambushed in the middle of New York City, she wouldn't want her game thrown off because she couldn't land a punch while wearing a thong? Exactly – same goes for those lacy things. She didn't want to throw off her game, so she wore those lacy things to the danger room.

Believe it or not, Kitty understood completely.

As Remy grabbed the zipper pull between his nimble fingertips, he felt his breath catch as he pulled it downwards.

He felt himself licking his lips and every naked inch of velvety skin exposed. First it was her neck, and then her shoulders, and then those soft looking shoulder blades. By this point, he could see the back of her bra. It was dark red and it was lace. It was undeniably sexy.

He almost lost it. Why did she wear things like this? Remy decided it was to drive him specifically off the edge. She looked like she stepped out of a wet dream – heck, she practically stepped out of the dreams he'd been having!

Remy shook his head, since when did a fille's _back _do this to him? He had seen a lot more (many many many times) before so this shouldn't faze him! Heck, naked women were a staple in the LeBeau lifestyle. He could have who ever he wanted, wherever he wanted. He'd slept with four women at the same time, and he was hung something fierce. He did not need to get hot over some teenager's bra straps. He needed to get it together.

Man up, LeBeau, he told himself. And he tired, which worked for at least a second.

That was, until, the zipper reached her firm little backside. He had been picturing it in his dreams since he caught the fleshy under curve of it in her black lace underwear before. He was breathing heavy as he pulled the zipper lower.

It was all he hoped and more. The sides were dark red lace, showing tempting bits of flesh between the red fabric. The seat of the panties was red silk. It looked smooth, and he was tempted to run his fingertips over it to check. Well that was option 1, option 2 was to lean down and sink his teeth into it. Part(s) of him like option two better. She was so sexy, her body made his feel like it was on fire.

With Rogue's back to him, he didn't even try to turn his thoughts in the opposite direction. He almost groaned; he was so hard. Just like that day at the pool – what he wouldn't give to bend her over that bed right now.

When the zipper was low enough, the uniform fell and pooled down at her feet.

Remy had never seen so much of her skin before, and he felt a little dizzy. He didn't know what else to say, "Dere y' go, chere." Her back was still to him.

"Thanks Remy," She said it as if she didn't know how hot he was feeling, "Ah'll see yah around."

Tempted to throw her down and have his way with her (no matter how impossible it seemed), Remy knew better. "Uh huh," he grunted and hurried out of that room.

Remy decided he'd need a shower as well . . . a cold one, that is.

* * *

There we go! Worth the wait, I hope. I swear, I know where this is going - I just have to get there!

Thoughts? Love it, hate it? Way lamer than other chapters?


	8. Part 8 Bend and Snap

Okay, okay, okay! I know you all have been waiting forever, and I'm super sorry about that! I was hit with the biggest case of writer's block ever and totally threw myself into writing _Ace of Hearts_ because I was blocked on this one. Anyway, this isn't the best chapter ever, but it got me thinking again so that's good!

* * *

**You Want it - Part 8**

**Bend and Snap**

"No, no, no!" Kitty gave a mock stern look in Amara's direction. "It's more like this!" She bent over at the waist and quickly popped back up, "Bend and snap!"

Jubilee laughed, "Works every time!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. She often complained about these movies nights, but as much as she hated them, these girls were her friends . . . and well, if sitting through one or two annoying movie every other Friday got Kitty off her case, then so be it.

This week though, much to Rogue's chagrin was Kitty's choice (Rogue was no longer allowed to pick the movies after a certain incident involving a Saw something or other). Kitty, of course, chose the same movie she always picked: _Legally Blonde_. Well, to be perfectly honest, she didn't always pick _Legally Blonde_; it was a toss up between that, _Grease_, and _How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days_.

"C'mon Rogue," Kitty pleaded with a grin, "I bet you can bend and snap better than Amara!"

Jubliee laughed, "Anyone can bend and snap better than Amara."

The Brazilian girl sent a dirty look towards the resident firecracker, "Whatever Jubes!"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "No thanks, Kitty."

Instead of huffing and puffing like she would have previously, she just begged a little bit more, "C'mon! You'll be like good at it!" A year ago, Kitty would have flat out gave up with Rogue, but throughout her senior year of high school, Rogue had come out of her shell a little and began to almost enjoy the company of her friends at the mansion. As much fun as they all had together, Rogue still acted like they were dragging her feet through the mud on movie nights.

Rogue was about to make some indignant response when Tabitha came literally running through the door to the Rec room, popcorn spilling over the sides of the bowl in her arms.

Tabby flung herself onto the couch, ecstatic that the girls had decided to lay claim to the Rec Room that night and not hold their movie night in a bedroom like usual. "Shut up! Shut up, shut up!"

Kitty looked at Tabitha, confused, of course, but immediately silenced as she heard voices carrying through the hallway leading to the Rec Room.

A husky, chocolate-coated laugh followed into the room and the girls just about swooned. There was no mistaking that voice.

"Aw, Logan, dat's noting a shot o' deux o' Bourbon won' fix."

Logan grunted in affirmation.

"Gambit knows wat y' need, homme. Y' need t' get laid." There was that laugh again.

Kitty's eyes widened as big as dinner plates at what Gambit just said to Logan.

Logan's hot retort to Gambit has held at bay as he lifted his chin slightly and sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed at his young companion, "Watch it Cajun." He inclined his head towards the hall, "Kids are around."

Grinning, a certain Cajun just shook his head, "Gotta get mon coat an' boots."

Logan headed towards the garage, the opposite direction from Gambit. "Meet you at Harry's."

Gambit nodded, "Save some o' de liquor f' Gambit, no?"

Logan rolled his eyes, but had a good-natured smile on his face.

Before the girls got a chance to comment (re: gossip) to each other about what just happened, Gambit was standing in the open door frame of the Rec Room. His muscled form was the casual picture of ease as he leaned against the frame, arms crossed across his broad chest.

Rogue watched the other girls in the room, who were one step away from gaping at him. Those four were always like that whenever he was around – just like that day at the pool. It seemed he just had that effect on people. Granted, he did the same thing to her as well but she made sure that his effect was unnoticeable. She wanted Gambit to notice her and not the other way around, and as far as she knew, it was working.

Unfortunately, the plan to seduce Remy Make-Me-Scream-Your-Name LeBeau had been progressing much slower than Rogue would have liked. Things had been going so well, she thought, especially after her little stunt with him unzipping her uniform. After that, life had got in the way. Finals week had continued and Rogue had that to deal with, and following that was the end of the school year. Of course, she was very excited (as well as Kitty & Tabitha) to graduate, but getting under Remy was a priority and she hadn't find time to make that happen. He was usually with Logan when he was around the mansion, and although Rogue was pretty brazen, she just couldn't bring herself to try and put the moves on him when he was spending time with a man she considered her father figure.

Kitty couldn't help but giggle, "Like, hi Gambit."

He inclined a nod in her direction, "Chaton." He glanced at the other girls in the room and greeted them as well, "Deux, un, trois."

Amara and Jubilee just grinned like gaping idiots but Tabitha was shameless enough to lick her lips while watching him. "Gambit."

His gazed moved over to Rogue and lingered for a moment. He inclined his head in her direction as well, "Chere."

Rogue smiled at Gambit, "Bonsoir, Remy." She could feel Tabby's eyes boring into her back. How dare she talk so nicely to Gambit, right?

Remy took a minute to really take in the appearance of the girls around him and couldn't help but smile a little. They were all in pajamas, surrounded by candy bars and a large bowl of popcorn (although it seemed like most of the popcorn was on the floor), as well as pillows and blankets. "Wat y' doin', petites?"

Rouge could not have asked for a better opportunity. She looked at Remy, letting a little bit of annoyance touch the edges of her smile, "Well, Ah don't suppose you've heard of it in Cajun country."

He cocked an eyebrow lazily, "Heard o' wat, chere?"

She rolled her eyes, "The bend and snap." She knew that she was the picture of annoyance. Kitty would never expect a thing.

Kitty being Kitty though, took the bait. "Rogue was just about to like do it for us!"

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, Kitteh. If Ah do it just this once, will yah leave me alone?"

Kitty tore her gaze away from Gambit's perfectly sculpted pectoral muscles to look at Rogue, grinning all the while, "Yes!"

"Guys can't resist it, Gambit. It's like their weakness."

"Oh really? Den let's see it, chere."

Guys can't resist it? Uh oh. Tabitha's eyes narrowed slightly. Stupid Kitty, setting Rogue up perfectly. She'd been hitting on Gambit incessantly since the day he moved in and this would've been the ideal moment for her to really show him what she's got. Tabitha moved towards the edge of the couch to make me move, but unfortunately, Rogue was all ready standing.

"All right, swamp rat, this isn't fer yah, it's fer Kitteh."

Gambit lifted a shoulder noncommittally, "Whatever y' say, chere."

"Fine." Rogue stood up completely and winked at Remy. "The bend." She bent over. "And snap." She snapped her body back up, sticking her chest out in the process.

As Kitty giggled, Gambit shrugged at the girls, feigning indifference. "Gambit will see y' petites later, gonna go drink wit Logan."

Tabitha's eyes didn't stray from Remy's backside as he sauntered away.

Despite his cool appearance, Remy was not feeling cool at all as he made his way to the garage. He was feeling hot; too hot.

He barely knew how he held it together when that little minx hand bended over in front of him. He could have swore she winked at him. Bon dieu. All he could picture was her smooth, soft skin, from that day when he unzipped her uniform. When she bent over in front of him, he could see a little bit of that perfect untouched skin. He wanted to taste it. The cure of her backside called to him, begging him to press his tongue flat against it.

Now he had even more fuel to burn the fire in his mind – as if that incident with the bikini top before wasn't enough. He could feel his body get hot, just thinking of those stripes in her hair and the (assumed) softness of her skin. He shook his head silently, trying to clear it. Clearly, he needed a drink or three and, more importantly, he needed to get laid.

"Like what was that?!" Kitty practically jumped up as soon as she saw Remy walk away. She threw a couch pillow at her roommate.

Rogue scowled, "What, Kitteh?"

"Umm, Remy?! You called him Remy!"

Jubilee and Amara leaned in a little closer, clearly just as interested.

Smiling to herself, she couldn't help but smile teasingly at Kitty. They were best friends, after all. "Well Kitteh," she teased, "That is his name!"

Jubilee laughed in a lovesick kind of way, "It suits him. It's a strong name."

Amara nodded enthusiastically, "A handsome name."

Tabitha's face turned into a leer, "A sexy name!"

Kitty, Amara, Tabitha, and Juibilee all fell into a large heap on top of a pile of sleeping bags, giggling like the typical teenage girls they were.

"Like, what about you, Rogue?" Kitty's unknowing gaze traveled up to the girl sitting on the couch.

Rogue rolled her eyes. The silly teenage girls and their questions. "What do yah mean?" She had to hide her knowing smile.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Kitty sighed dramatically "Remy of course!" She giggled, "He totally checked you out during the bend and snap!"

As much as she loved Kitty, Rogue couldn't help but goad a little, sometimes. "Well, of course he did Kit. Guys can't resist the bend and snap."

Kitty's eyes immediately widened, "Like you're right, Rogue!"

Jubilee rolled her eyes; Kitty was too gullible for her own good. "I wish he would check me out."

Amara had to nod, "Me too. That mutant is hot!"

Jubilee laughed, "You're hot!"

The group (minus Rogue who couldn't help but give a small sort) launched into giggles again.

"He's always going out with Logan." Tabitha practically whined.

"Yeah," Jubilee agreed, "Have you guys noticed that?"

"I think they're like buddies or something." Kitty had to add to any semi-gossip, of course.

"Yeah, Ah think they are." Rogue sounded annoyed – and all the girls attributed it to their gossiping, they were used to Rogue's moods. In reality though, she was annoyed for a different reason. Logan was always throwing a wrench in her plans. If he hadn't been joining Remy at Harry's, then she could have snuck out and joined him. It would have been a large step in her plan to seduce him, but let's be perfectly honest: she wanted him [bad] and this was taking forever!

Despite everything, she knew Remy's eyes were on him when she was bending in front of him. Of course, she saw his eyes stray towards her chest after she popped back up. She smiled inwardly; she always knew he was a boob man.

Maybe it was time to turn it up a notch.

. . . . . .

Remy ended his night in the bed of some blonde he met outside the bar. He played her body like a violin, and when he brought her over the edge for the third time, he let himself go. He came with a heavy sigh and dropped his head to her shoulder.

"Wow, Gammy," He winced, painfully at the attempt of a nickname. "That was amazing."

He looked back at Bex, Becca, Bailey, Bonbon? Who the heck was she again? And what kind of name was Bonbon? He winked, "Anyting f' a belle femme."

She was all ready bringing a cigarette up to her lips. Remy watched amused as Betty, Betsy, Becky, fumbled around on her nightstand for a lighter. Life was so easy without having to remember to carry one on him at all times. Exhaling smoke, she passed the cigg to her partner.

Gambit readily took the smoke and brought it to his own lips, inhaling deeply. "Well," Bianca, Beyonce, Britney, "petite, Gambit tinks he best b' goin' now."

She shrugged indifferently, "What got a curfew or something?"

Gambit grinned to himself; she had no idea how close Binnie, Bobbie, Bunny, Buffy had come to his actual lifestyle as of late. He smirked, "Oui, something like dat."

He took another deep drag of the cigarette before passing it back to Brooke (?). He slowly got up from the bed, aware of her eyes on him the whole time. He pulled on his boxer briefs and pants before looking around for his dress shirt.

Blaire pulled his undershirt off the lampshade next to her bed and passed it to him. Remy pulled on the undershirt before sliding his dress shirt on his shoulders, not bothering to button it. He took Blanche's hand and kissed it, "Tanks f' de good time." He pulled on his trench coat.

She winked at him, "Back at 'ya, stud. You make me come like that again, and you're welcome anytime."

He laughed hardily, "Tanks Belinda –"

"Bambi." She corrected.

He fought the urge to role his eyes. Of course it was Bambi. "Tanks Bambi." He followed suit, "Mebbe Gambit will take y' up some time."

She called out to him, laughing, as he was out the door, "In that case, I'll get you up some time."

Gambit made his way to his bike that he had pulled into Bambi's parking lot sometime earlier that night.

Straddling his 'baby', he revved the engine before heading towards his temporary home. Contrary to popular belief, he actually liked going back to the Mansion each night. It was nice to have a place to go home to.

This night, though, with Bambi, wasn't quite all he expected. Sure, jumping into a warm bed had always done him good and sex was still his drug of choice but. . .He shook his head as he tried to enjoy the ride. He was trying not to admit it, and he figured getting his rocks off would clear his head, but he still had that image of that untouchable little vixen 'bend and snapping' playing over and over in his head.

That was not good.

* * *

Reviews are love!!!


	9. Part 9 Lie, Lie, Lie

Here you guys go!

* * *

**You Want it - Part 9**

**Lie, Lie, Lie**

Remy cocked an eyebrow at the well esteemed man sitting across from him behind an ornate desk, "Remy don' get it, Charles. If y' have a license f' dis place t' function like a real school, why d' y' send de petites t' school?"

Professor X smiled, happy his houseguest had recently started to refer to himself without his codename. "Well, Remy, I understand your confusion. It does seem like a waste of energy for our students to spend their time at a high school in Bayville when they could be taught here, but I believe it gives them some semblance of normality. All teenagers have to attend high school, why should my youngsters be any different?"

Remy nodded thoughtfully, "D'accord, Remy can understand dat, den, but wat y' need him f'?"

"Well as part of their requirements for living in the Mansion, I request that they attend summer classes within its walls. We have too many children to have them running around everyday without any structure. Furthermore, I have been entrusted with their well being, and what better way to stimulate them than with more education. The students have a certain number of credits they must fulfill with the Mansion classes. Luckily, we have a variety of fun classes and I really think the students enjoy them."

Remy nodded slowly; still unsure of where the Professor was leading him.

"Now, I know that you are only staying with us on a temporary basis, but I would appreciate if you would be willing to fill in while you are here. Logan will be leaving for a few weeks, and his class has all ready been filled. We have many students excited, and I would hate to disappoint them."

"Uh," Remy cocked his head slightly to the side, "Don' take dis de wrong way, Professeur, but Remy don' know how t' teach. He was homeschooled, never been in a real school."

Charles smiled encouragingly, "Well, Remy, that's quite all right. Many of the teachers here are quite unorthodox. Take Logan, for example."

He laughed, "Remy still can' believe y' got Monsieur Claws teachin' de petites."

Charles smiled in return, "Well, don't tell him I said this, but I found it quite amusing as well."

Quieting down, Remy nodded. If doing this for Charles would help him, then by all means he would do it. He'd been at the mansion about a month now, as well as had access to its resources like the DR and the pool without so much as a request from the Professor. If Charles wanted him to do something, then he was going to do it. "So wat Remy be teaching?"

Another smile, "Well, since it is Logan's class you would be taking, not to mansion you seem to spilt you time between the Danger Room and the garage; you'll be in charge of shop class."

Remy smiled, "Oui, Charles, dat won' b' a problem."

Charles looked encouraging, "And, perhaps, if you feel so inclined, you could supervise a weekly Danger Room session or two."

Remy laughed, "Oui, Remy can do dat t'."

"Logan's first class would be today at two. I'll have Scott bring you copies of the lesson plans."

"D'Accord. Anyting else Remy should know?"

"Oh, one more thing. After getting to know the students, you are more than welcome to choose one as your assistant. Just let them know they may have extra work and have to devote their time to going over plans with you, but most don't mind because they get extra credit."

Remy nodded as he stood up, "Oui, merci Charles."

"No Remy, thank you." Charles smiled warmly as he watched the young man leave his office.

Noting he had a few hours before his first class, Remy decided to head back to his room. He couldn't believe he was actually going to teach. The whole idea seemed ridiculous, but Charles had been so hospitable these last few weeks that there was no way he could turn him down.

Stopping in the kitchen for a mug of much needed coffee before making his way back to his room. He took a drink of the hot liquid and he let his mind wander. Sure, Bambi had been great last night, but he couldn't help but think of a certain stripe haired girl.

That worried him of course, for a number of reasons. Sure, she was off limits, but a nagging thought in the back of Remy's mind was asking him when did he ever start playing by the rules? Remy was a rule breaker. What was going on?

And it's not like he wanted her. . . I mean, it's one thing to think (read: fantasize) about her, but he didn't really want her. Right? It's just that her skin looked so smooth and practically begged him to touch it. Her tight little backside wanted him to grope it, not the other way around.

Stealing him away from his thoughts was the annoying ring of his cell phone. Picking it up from his dresser, he groaned looking the caller id.

Remy pinched the bridge of his nose before dropping his body unceremoniously onto his bed. Taking a deep breath, he opened the phone. "Bonjour, Belle."

Naturally, she didn't even say hello before making her demands. Remy rolled her eyes. "All right, LeBeau. Y' had 'nough time away f'm de Guild. Get yo' lazy backwater Cajun self back 'ere an' set a date. I don' care if y' ere o' not. Dis wedding is happenin'."

"Belle," He sighed, "Remy all ready told y'. Might not b' comin' back. He don' wanna get married."

He swore she growled, "I don' care wat y' want, Remy. Dis isn' bout y'. Dis is bout de Guilds!"

"Belle, I don' love y'." He pinched the bridge of his nose again.

She was yelling now, "I don' care! Didn' y' hear me?! Dis isn' bout y'! Get over yo'self!"

When Remy heard a knock at his door, he got up, reluctantly. "Non Belle, 'M not comin' back, at least not now."

Turning the door knob and pulling open the door, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw two very familiar white streaks. Using an arm to gesture into the room, he closed the door behind her. As Belle's string of Cajun flavored curses died down, he took another deep breath. "Belle, non. 'M sorry, but Remy all ready told y'-"

Rogue looked up at the Cajun questioningly. She hadn't figured he'd be on the phone. "Is this a bad tahme? Ah could come back?"

Remy smiled and held up a finger asking for a moment. Belle was screaming at him still, and he really didn't want to hear it. "Belle, I all ready told y', I need mo' time. 'M not comin' back yet. 'M stayin in New York."

"Y' piece o' Cajun swamp trash. If y' don' get yo' sorry useless self back 'ere, I swear I will kill y' moiself. Don' tempt me, Remy. I'll do it."

"I know, Belle, I don' doubt y', but I jus ani't comin' home. Don' know when I'll b' back."

Remy sighed exasperated as he heard the call drop. Belladonna never even bothered saying hello or goodbye anymore; all she did was make demands.

Setting aside her real reason for stopping by Remy's room, Rogue took a moment to notice the tension across his broad shoulders as he set his cell back on his dresser. "Yah okay, Remy?"

He turned to look at the most recent star of his fantasies, "Oui, chere. Sorry' bout dat."

She shrugged in fake indifference, "Whatevah."

"So Chere," He couldn't help himself, he ran his eyes over her, top to bottom, "Wan can Remy d' y' f'?"

She cast her eyes down and Remy was surprised to see she looked embarrassed. "Listen Remy, this is gonna sound totally ridiculous –" She paused to see if he was listening.

Remy, still finding himself getting excited that the younger students would come to him for advice, smiled warmly. "'S d'accord, Chere. Wat is it?"

"Well, Kitteh was in mah bathroom, Kurt is nappin in mah bed – don't ask –, and Ah don't change in the locker room fer obvious reasons." Um lie, lie, lie.

He nodded.

"And yahr room is on the first floor with the guest rooms which is on the way tah the Danger Room. Not tah mention Ah have a DR session in ten."

As she looked at him expectantly, he finally put the points together. He smirked, "Y' want t' change in Remy's bathroom?"

She nodded.

"Y' need an help changin'?" It was then he noticed the folded uniform in her hands.

She rolled her eyes, "Not likely, Swamp Rat. Can Ah use yahr bathroom or not?"

"Oui, Chere." His eyes followed her lithe body as she made her way to the attached bathroom. His mouth was practically watering at the swaying of his delicious looking hips.

Rogue smirked, knowing that Remy was watching her from behind. Sure, she may have given Kitty a hard time about the night before, but now she thought the perky girl may be a genius. Remy's eyes were glued to her backside. Thank you bend and snap. She added a sway to her hips, just to tease him.

Closing the bathroom door behind her, she started to change for her Danger Room session. Well, that's what Remy would think anyway; she didn't have a session at all. She smirked; oh well.

Remy bit his lip to stifle any noise he might make. Rogue was changing in his bathroom, right now. She was naked in his bathroom; at this moment; right now.

Licking his lips, he thought of that smooth soft skin. He thought of the other chance he got to see that flawless skin, when her unzipped uniform fell from her body. He thought of her backside in those lacey delicates and thought of running his hands up and down her body.

Dieu, what was wrong with him?! He got some last night. He should be able to contain himself today! He took a deep breath to steady himself. He should be fine, and he would have been if the idea of Rogue naked in his bathroom wasn't at the forefront of his thoughts.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Remy quickly turned around to his dresser and opened a drawer. He dug around in the drawer as if he was looking for something.

Rogue smirked. Mission: Accomplished. "Thanks, Cajun." Waling past him, she trailed her gloved fingers down his arm as she walked towards the door.

"Uh, oui, chere." Remy looked over his shoulder at her as she left his room. He silently cursed himself for not being able to turn and face her, but his hard on was much too obvious in his too tight pants.

He needed a cold shower; now.

Groaning in the frustrated way Rogue had been causing as of late, Remy stripped off his clothes. He dropped each clothing article on the floor as he walked into the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, he was confused when he saw something on the floor of the bathroom. His jaw dropped as he picked up the offending object an finally realized with it was.

"Merde!" Remy swore loudly as he held the tiny black lace thong up in front of his face.

He needed a very cold shower.

* * *

Thoughts? Reviews? Please!

Reviews = love!!!


	10. Part 10 The XXX Strip Club

Thank you for the reviews! I love love love them! I really do! Let's keep them coming, eh?

Also, I know you've all been asking for it, so finally some action!

Also: sorry if you get more than one alert for this one, the alerts didn't seem to be working so I took this one down and reposted it.

* * *

**You Want It - Part 10**

** X[XX]-Strip Club  
**

Remy sat on his bed, clad only in boxers and a pair of jeans. He ran one hand through his slightly wet hair and let out a small growl of frustration. Sitting on his bed, two feet in front of him, was his the current cause of his frustration.

A black lace thong.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself down. Sure, he had seen all kinds of delicates in his life . . .more so, he had removed said delicates from many women in his life, but there was something about that little piece of black lace that was getting to him.

Remy tried to think about it logically: he hadn't had sex yet today, Rogue had boobs, he was attracted to boobs, so therefore, it was natural for him to be attracted to her.

Okay, wait.

Remy cocked his head slightly to the side, thinking about it. Sure he was attracted to boobs, but was never one to discriminate. He was attracted to breasts, yes, but he was also attracted to thighs, lips, shoulders, butts (double for that one), necks, stomachs, and well, pretty much the woman's body as a whole. And, well, Rogue had a body.

So okay, he could admit that. Remy swallowed as he finally admitted it to himself. He was physically attracted to Rogue. Was that so bad? Actually, come to think of it, that was kind of bad.

Firstly, despite the fact she wears slutty, delicious underwear, she's still just a teenager. As of today, Remy was here at the mansion to teach the younger ones! He can't make a move on someone like her, despite the fact she might not currently have underwear on.

He thought about it some more. Remy liked women, fact of life. Remy also liked to bed women, fact of life. It had to have been only natural that living in a house full of young perky girls, that he would appreciate their 'physical' qualities. Right? Come to think of it, Remy pondered, he was just being a nice guy here. Thinking of those girls as physically attractive was like a compliment. It was practically the same as saying "you have a nice shirt" or something like that.

Okay, so it was all right to think she looked good, he decided. That was okay.

But was it all right to jerk off while thinking about her tied down to his bed covered by nothing but a black lace teddy and those black thigh highs? Remy cocked his head slightly to the side while he thought about it. Was it all right? Eh, probably not.

On the other hand . . . Non! He shook his head to himself. It was definitely not okay.

But then again. . . Remy's eyes widened as the thought occurred to him for, surprisingly, the first time: what if Rogue wanted him?

He shook his head, that wasn't right. But then again, honestly, who didn't want him? He was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Why else would she leave her panties in his bathroom? Well, it could have just been an accident. I mean, she was just changing, and otherwise she'd never really given him any indication she was interested. She was always frowning or scowling at him – and truth be told, that little pout of hers did wonders for his imagination – but that didn't mean she wanted him.

No, no, no. He shook his head one more time; there was no way she was interested. Remy LeBeau had spent a long time reading women's bodies and her body language was nothing but innocent to him.

Too bad.

But it was better this way, definitely better. He had all ready been told by Logan not to mess with the Institute girls, and he was here as a teacher, and, most importantly, Logan told him not to mess with the Institute girls.

He didn't mess with the girls. In fact, he was quite proud that Tabby's come-ons had rolled right off his shoulders . . . well, it really wasn't much to be proud off. Aside from the nice rack she had, Gambit didn't think she had anything to offer him. No, he had no desire to hook up with her.

Rogue, on the other hand . . . he groaned as he looked down at the thong again. If he could, he would have Rogue. Her whole body was perfect: that white, pale, soft skin, her perfect full breasts, and that wonderful, tasty, backside he could mentally picture in said thong.

Looking at his clock, Remy was happy to see he had two and half-hours until he had to 'teach'. Thank goodness, maybe he could get in a DR session and work out some of his frustration.

It was either that or jack off all over Rogue's panties, and then, surely, he wouldn't be able to return them. It didn't seem like a good option.

. . . . . .

"Like, oh my goodness!" Kitty's eyes were just about to bug out of her head.

Tabby didn't say anything; her eyes were just glued on the figure down in front of her who was slowly pulling off his shirt.

"Hump." Rogue waved a hand dismissively, "It's just a danger room session."

"Say what you want, Rogue," Jubliee was following Tabby's gaze, "That man is hot."

"Totally hot."

"More like a stud." Bobby nodded; all the boys were awestruck by the way the girls fawned over the Cajun.

"Yeah, he's a chick magnet." Ray wouldn't give anything to experience some of the stories he heard about Gambit.

"He's a stud." What Roberto wouldn't give to have the Cajun's smooth moves.

Rogue was about to roll her eyes for effect, but noticed that no one else was even looking her direction.

Their gaze was all focused on a certain someone who was tall, dark, and Cajun.

When Rogue saw Kitty and Tabitha running down the lower halls of the mansion, behind Roberto and Ray, she couldn't help but be curious. Apparently Jubilee and Bobby had been in the control room of the danger room and called their friends to come down. Jubilee had seen Gambit take of his trench coat and, lucky her, she could only hope his shirt was going to come off next.

Apparently she was right, and that was when Rogue had walked into the training room as well.

Rogue watched, like the others, with wide eyes, as Gambit had slowly stripped off his black tshirt. She couldn't look away as he stretched out. His body was long and lean, taught with beautiful, sinewy muscles. His body looked hard and she could only image how hers would feel under his. She'd bet he was a rough lover, and that was exactly what she wanted.

As he bit over, facing away from her, she licked her lips. Every piece of him was sexy and just begging for her. She wanted him, and, more importantly, she was going to have him.

"Comput'r, run Gambit: Train'in part deux: sequence t'ree, level six. Delay deux minutes."

As she watched the room shift and change around Remy, she could feel a familiar wetness between her thighs.

"There is no way –" Roberto started.

The room had instantly gotten smaller, well not so much smaller, as shorter. The ceiling had dropped down so there was only about twenty feet from the floor to the ceiling. In the center of the room was a raised circular platform. The platform was about five feet in diameter, and in the center was a shiny metal poll that ran up towards the ceiling.

"Of course there is!" Bobby finished, "It's Gambit! I told you he was a stud!"

"Yeah, but," Ray's mouth was agape, ". . . a strip club!"

Well, it certainly wasn't a pole for a fire station.

Bobby was grinning like it was Christmas, "Dude, Gambit's the man! Only he could program a strip club sim into the DR files!"

Kitty was in shock. "T-t-there's like no way."

Rogue jumped a little as it suddenly got very loud. She cocked an eyebrow as Lady Gaga began to play, although loud, it was slightly muffled by the wall and window of the control room.

"That's proof!" Bobby snickered, "It has to be a strip club!"

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah Gaga Ooh-la-la!_

Ray looked amazed, "And even better is how he got the DR speakers to play music!" He looked across that control panel to see a black ipod sitting on the consol. It had an auxiliary cable connecting it to the panel. "Unbelievable!" He grinned, clearly impressed, "That man is unbelievable! I can't believe he hooked his ipod up to the Danger Room! I didn't know it could even do that!"

Jubliee giggled, "Mr. Logan would just kill him!"

Remy moved towards the center of the room, stepping up half a foot onto the platform.

Rogue watched as Remy took a black bandana out of the side pocket of his tight warm up pants. She watched curious as he folded it in thirds and brought it up to his face.

As Remy tied the bandana over his eyes, Tabitha was practically purring, "I had no idea he was so kinky. This is even better than I imagined."

As he continued to stretch, Rogue's eyes roaming over his body like he was a piece of meat and she was starving, she could feel the heat between her legs. As he bent over to his toes once more, she let out an involuntary moan. Quickly covering it with a cough, she looked around to see if anyone noticed. Luckily, the music was loud and their eyes were still on the (read: her) Cajun. Pressing her thighs tight together for a moment, she shook her head.

As Rogue watched him stand up straight and started taking slow, controlled breaths, something finally occurred to him. "It's a distraction."

Remy pulled off his warm up pants and threw them to the side. He had on his normal uniform pants and that was it (except for the blindfold). They were tight and sexy and made Gambit even more appealing (if it was possible).

Her friends turned to face her, reluctantly tearing their eyes away from their man candy (not that that was what the boys called him). Kitty blinked, confused, "Like what?"

Rogue nodded at the control room window. "Ah don't know what he's doing, but think about it. The music, the blindfold: it's a distraction. The music's too loud to train to and Remy doesn't even listen tah pop."

"Like how do you even know that?"

Before Rogue could reply to Kitty (even though she had come up with an answer yet), Tabitha quickly turned back to the window. "Look!"

Following Tabitha's command, everyone (including Rogue, hey he was shirtless and she was a female, not her fault) turned back to the window and the scene before them.

In the blink of an eye, Gambit was in a low crouch. Almost instantly, another body appeared in the danger room. Rogue didn't recognize it, but the figure was generally non distinct. She figured it was one of the "general goons" that were in the DR files for practice. Granted, the goon was moving faster than she'd ever seen.

As the goon began to race from one side of the room, towards Gambit, Rogue could see his whole body tighten in concentration. There was tension across his shoulders and he looked coiled; ready to unwind. The goon was closer to Gambit and started to lunge.

As the goon was in the air, fist flying towards Gambit, Remy began to move with the grace of a puma. Popping up quickly, Gambit flew into the air. A long, lean arm reached to his side and grabbed the pole next to him, and he pulled his body up in the air. He opposite hand grasped the pole higher up and he twisted his body around it, effectively evading the goon.

As another goon entered the scenario, Rogue saw Remy slightly cock his head with his ear in its direction. In a matter of seconds, he was all ready aware the enemy was there – even with the loud, obnoxious music. Placing both bare feet against the metal pole, Gambit was bent at the waist with both hands on the pole between his legs.

Speaking of being between his legs, Rogue bit her lip as she watched. There was something undeniably hot about watching the object of your affection train. (Not that the shirtlessness and spandex pants didn't help, they definitely did.)

Keeping his feet and hands on the pole, he spun himself around it so he was in the same position on the opposite side. As a goon moved to punch his torso, Gambit quickly lifted a hand and grabbed the pole above his highest leg. He flipped his body up, placing his free hand on the pole next to the other, so he was holding his body strictly horizontal, parallel to the floor about ten feet below him.

As the two goons moved closer to him, Gambit dropped a leg down and curled it around the pole. He was now upright, keeping himself there with just his leg. He reached out a hand and grabbed the goon, precisely knowing where it was. As he charged the shirt on the goon and punched it in the face, he free leg was simultaneously kicking way from his body, and kicking up at the goon's face.

Rogue could feel herself breathing heavy and she knew what she had to do. She glanced at the clock, and then at the kids. "Don't y'all have class at one? Mansion classes do start today." Good thing she didn't have class until two. She knew she was one of the few that didn't have a class in the first time block.

Ignoring the "huh's" and "what's" and possibly a moan from Tabby, Rogue watched as realization finally dawned on the other kids.

With a mix of curses and other exclamations, everyone started to scramble out of the control room. Bobby slapped Rogue on the back as he rushed out with a hurried "thanks."

Tabby's eyes were on the window as she left the control room, walking backwards so her gaze could stay on Gambit a few precious seconds longer.

Rogue watched as more goons appeared and Gambit successfully evaded them all. He twisted his body in impossible positions, bending in ways she only thought Olympic gymnasts could achieve. From twisting his body around the pole to sliding up and down it; every move was made with precision and exact calculation.

After Gambit continued on for about a half hour, Rogue watched as the last goon disappeared with a slight magenta glow and a small explosion as well.

Grinning to herself, Rogue took off, running out of the control room. She made it two the DR doors in record time and slid in just as Gambit was removing his blindfold.

Turning around, Gambit – though sweaty and breathing heavy – smiled, tucking the bandana into the waistband of his pants at the small of his back. "Chere! Remy surprised t' see y' here. Wat do he owe de pleasure?"

Rogue fought to keep a smirk off her face, instead she had slight smile curve the edges of her lips upwards. She walked up to him, keeping a convincing impressed look on her face, "Ah didn't know yah could blind faight, Remy. That was amazing."

He smirked, "Remy can do a lot wit a blind fold." Oh boy, he suppressed the urge to shake his head; he was just digging himself in deeper.

She was closer to him now and stepped onto the platform as well. "Ah wish Ah could do that." Taking a step forward, she reached out and wrapped a hand around the metal pole.

Curiously, Remy kept an eye on her. "Y' can try, chere. Remy don' mind." Granted, Remy's eyes widened when he saw exactly what Rogue was going to do.

Rogue stepped closer to the pole, and wrapped her other hand around it. She did actually smirk to herself this time; years of forced gymnastics from Mystique would guarantee that. With some effort, she lifted herself off the ground and then slowly slid down the pole. As Remy watched, she put her hands above the pole and lifted herself up higher this time, and hooked one leg around the pole. Arching her spine, she bent backward and slid slowly down the pole.

_Bon dieu._ Remy was still breathing heavy as he watched Rogue. She could say what she wanted, that was no training routine he'd ever seen. Actually, he watched as he turned her body upside down and spread her legs wide with two hands on the pole, he was pretty sure he'd seen a routine like that somewhere else before (but it definitely wasn't in a gym or Danger Room).

Rogue smirked as she saw Remy's eyes roam hungrily over her body. And she told Kitty that nothing good would come from that aerobic striptease dvd. What had she been thinking?

Remy, on the other hand, was having a hard time thinking. Rogue was pole dancing in front of him, acing moves he'd seen at strip clubs in the past. His whole body was starting to feel hot and his mind was running wild with images (specifically those of Rogue doing the exact same thing, but with him as the pole).

Remy tried to bite his lip, but couldn't help but let a small moan escape. The girl was _good_ and not to mention hot as hell, and (he hoped) there was a possibility she still didn't have panties on. Oh wait, did I mention no one had ever touched that perfect skin before? Yeah, she was lethal, but Remy certainly thought it in different terms than Rogue did.

Her whole body was sexy, tight little muscles, and perfectly sculpted curves. Her hair was wavy and even those little white stripes were having an effect on him. He watched her lithe body curve and move and he had to fight to keep herself from reaching out and grabbing her. In the back of his mind, he vaguely wondered what she would like writhing underneath him. He wanted to run his large hands up and down her body, and cup those marvelous breasts. Heck, he didn't care he'd have to touch her through the clothes. He just wanted to touch her!

He could do so many naughty, marvelous things to her. Guaranteed, he could make her moan his name over and over and over again. Instead of sleeping with some bimbo like Bambi again and thinking of Rogue, he just wanted to have Rogue!

Screw Logan's rules! Screw the Institute! He didn't even have to live here; he could go somewhere else. All he wanted to do was get his hands on that little rogue in front of him. Oh the things he could do to her – do with her – do on her!

Who was Remy LeBeau to lust over women? Remy never did that; he just got the girl! Either way, he could throw his pride aside (just this once). He was lusting after her. Hell, he could admit it. He wasn't just attracted to her; he wanted her.

Rogue slid down the pole one more time, with Remy's eyes still on her. She settled her feet on the floor and looked at him.

Remy's spandex pants couldn't hide anything, even if he tried. Rogue let her eyes run down his body and linger on his groin before slowly making their way back to his face. His chest was covered in a slight glean of sweat and she could count his abs. He was chiseled perfection.

He knew she could see his hard on clearly threw his pants; spandex was good for a lot of things but covering up his excitement wasn't one of them. There was no dignity left: he was hard, she was underage, and he wanted to bend her over and nail her right there. Screw the rules; Remy LeBeau never followed rules. Licking his lips tentatively, he just had to say it. Rogue may have not known it, but she had been getting him hard for the last few weeks, leaving just his leather-clad hands to take care of business. He didn't care about the rules before, he just needed her.

"Rogue," his voice was low and husky. He knew she might not be interested, but there was no use trying to hide that he was, it was very apparent. He swallowed dryly and finally said what his body had been aching him to do for so long, "I want y'."

Rogue's nerves were on edge and she could just scream with satisfaction. She wanted him; gawd, how she wanted him. She had been waiting for weeks –weeks!- to finally get him physically and now he was finally in need of her. She gave him a sultry smile, but she could feel herself squeezing her legs together. She wanted him so bad, she wanted to scream his name and have him take her hard. She didn't care if he had to have gloves on, she wanted his hands all over her body. She wanted him to kiss and bite her all over; she wanted him to make her beg.

She knew she was breathing heavy and she tried to swallow, but years of not being able to touch had made her nothing, if not a tease.

Remy watched as she stepped slowly in front of him, swaying those hips side to side as she did. He wanted to grab those thighs and force her down onto his erection. He didn't move as she got closer to him, but he could feel his pants as they were uncomfortably tight.

Feeling brazen Rogue quickly reached an arm around the hot body in front of her and pulled the bandana from the back of his pants. She unfolded it and pressed it against his mouth. Before Remy knew what she was doing, she was leaning towards him and pressed a quick kiss to the cloth, but pulled away just as quickly.

"Ah know." With that, she winked at him and slowly made her way from the Danger Room, quite aware his eyes were on her backside the entire time.

Remy cursed under his breath all the way to the locker room. His first class would be soon and he knew he didn't have nearly enough time to analyze what just happened. Regardless, his head was still lost in a haze of lust and need. Stripping off his pants in the center of the locker room (bandana placed on top), he walked naked across the room until he reached the showers.

Turing on the hot spray he stepped underneath it, and began trying to rid himself of his frustrations since, clearly, the DR hadn't done that for him.

He found himself moaning Rogue's name as he came into his hand and against the shower stall.

* * *

I know, I know - we're finally getting towards the end. Don't worry, it'll be good.

Also - I would love love love feedback on this one, especially because it's our first bit of real 'action' between the two. I would love to know what you all thought.

Reviews = love!


	11. Part 11 The Big Finish

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It's been super fun, I swear and I'm glad you all stuck it out with me!

Also, I think we all had a similar idea on how this would end (I mean, she was trying to seduce him the whole time), but uhhhh I took some creatively liberties. I hope no one is offended by Rogue's outfit or their umm 'game'.

I would love love love to know what you all think of this one!

* * *

You Want It - Part 11

The Big Finish

Rogue was so proud of herself. She was ridiculous, unbelievable, proud of herself. She was absolutely giddy.

Remy LeBeau had told her, to her face, that he wanted her. Granted, her pole dancing routine probably didn't hurt things, but hey, Remy wanted her!

Running to her bedroom to change for her two o' clock class, the giddiness was making its way through he whole body.

Just to remind you: Remy LeBeau wanted her. Rogue.

And, surprise surprise, Rogue wanted him. Sure, it had taken weeks, planning, and dedication, but victory was practically in her grasp.

Stupid class, she thought, as she dug through her class.

Oh well, her grin was overtaking her face. If reading _Cosmo_ for the last few weeks had taught her anything, it was that the longer guys waited, the more they wanted it.

She could believe that, she mused, she had wanted Gambit (bad) for weeks now, and every time she saw him she just wanted him more. Every time she saw his tall, hard body, she wanted it on top of hers.

Oh, yes, she wanted it bad. Her whole body practically ached for him.

And, she giggled a little to herself, she would have him soon. She would have Remy soon.

Stupid class.

. . . . . .

Remy walked with his usually swagger towards the garage. His confident steps betrayed none of his previous frustration.

Of course, that's not quite how he felt on the inside. Despite relieving himself of his 'frustrations', his mind was still moving at a mile a minute. Rogue's little display in the Danger Room had turned him on something fierce and he finally had a moment to think about how he felt.

He wanted her, and he admitted it. How could he admit it?! She had just gotten him so wound up that there was nothing else he could say. On top of that, well, his feelings for her hand made themselves more than apparent. How could he deny that?

Wait! His steps stopped briefly in the hallway as something finally clicked in his brain. She kissed him! _She kissed him_! Did that mean she wanted him?

Remy's face earned itself a cocky smirk and his swagger took on a renewed vigor. Yes, that's right; Rogue wanted him. She made a move on him.

Screw the rules. He was going to get what he wanted.

If only he didn't have to teach this stupid class.

. . . . . .

Seven young faces looked up as the Cajun sauntered into the room.

Rogue's eyes widened and she couldn't help but be the first one to speak up. "Remy, where's Logan?"

He ran his red on black eyes over the curious faces staring back at him. Seven young faces in seven young bodies in matching baby blue jump suits complete with embroidered name badges. His landed on Rogue's curious eyes and his smirk deepened. "Well, Chere, 'M takin' over dis class f' Logan so let's get started."

Sam and Bobby grinned excitedly; it was about time they got to learn something from Gambit! (Even if it was just shop class).

Remy had to fight to keep the grin off his face. Rogue was in his class. This could definitely work to his advantage. It's not like he could have planned this any better.

"Now petites, d' any 'f y' have shop experience?" He watched as Rogue raised her hand and Ray half raised his.

"All right, all right, bon. Now, Remy got Cyke's lesson plans an' dey all say teach, an' teach, an' blah, blah, blah." He shrugged with a grin as the students smiled back at him. "Now, Remy say dat we jus get started, non?"

The students cheered, and Roberto pumped a fist excitedly in the air.

"Now," Remy popped the hooded to the X-Van and began to point to and name the different parts of the van, "Let's do dis!"

An hour quickly passed and Remy was surprisingly happy at how his students responded. His students! Who would've thought? Remy LeBeau, a teacher? Well, anything could happen!

"D'Accord, petites! Good job t'day! Y' all did so good dat dere's no homework f' t'day!"

At around round of whoops and cheers, Remy smile turned a little bit sexier, "Yo' dismissed, but Rogue, could y' talk t' moi aft'r class?"

The students turned to leave, but Rogue held back. She could feel her face flushing and her body heating up. Despite the fact that she had been just acting like a sex kitten in front of him not to long ago, it was hard to function around him when 'not in the heat of the moment.'

"Rogue," his voice was unintentionally deep, as he looked her up and down. Dieu, he couldn't understand how some tacky one piece jump suit could even make her look sexy. He knew there were curves under there; he had seen her glorious naked back the day he stripped off her uniform. What he wouldn't give to touch that untouchable skin.

"Yeah, Remy?" _Say you want me; I know you do._

"De professor says dat I can ask one o' de petites t' b' mon teachin' assistant."

At that a whirlwind of images entered Rogue's mind. "Uh, yah."

"An'," he was leaning against the front of the Van, the hood still popped. "Since y' have shop experience, I tought y' might b' up t' de job."

She could get him up to something, all right. She smiled to herself, she all ready did that today. "Ah could do that."

"Well," He was smirking, "First, I gotta know y' fit de description. Can y' come here an' name some mo' advance parts o' de van?"

"Sure," she shrugged, surprised that Remy was actually being serious about the assistantship, and not simply implying innuendos like she had hoped.

She walked up to the van and leaned under the hood, for a closer look.

Remy had moved back as Rogue had moved in, just so he could get a look at her. Her ridiculous jump suit was pulled tight across that perky rear. He would love just to sink his teeth into it.

Rogue was about to turn around when she heard a low groan, but couldn't because she quickly felt a body pressed against hers. Her whole body shuddered.

Remy groaned again as he pressed his body against the smaller one in front of him. It just felt so right. He was also bent at the waist, and he could feel perfection as his erection rested comfortably against her backside, and his back covered her back.

"Remy." She said his name almost breathlessly. She had never felt a man this close to her before. She could feel that he was hard, and the fact that she had done that to him absolutely thrilled her. He fit against her like nothing else and her heart began to beat harder. Every fiber in her being wanted him, and she was finally going to get him. Oh was she going to get him. She shivered as she felt one of his hands lightly run up and down her side, over her ribs, through her stupid shop jumpsuit. She felt like the fingers were burning into her. Oh how she wanted this.

"Professor." It was a simple statement.

One that Rogue didn't quite understand. "W-what?"

He smirked as his hand continued to stroke her side. "Well, 'm yo' teacher, no?"

That was when the idea hit her. Well, honestly, she couldn't say it was that moment exactly. It had occurred to her in the past and was on her 'plan b' list if she hadn't been able to get to Remy. Clearly, she had got to him, but the plan would still apply.

She pushed him back, turned around, and stood up straight.

Frustrated, Remy scowled a little at the girl in front of him, who was smiling so innocently. "Tease," he muttered.

Her 'innocent' smile just grew and she placed one gloved finger under his chin. "Ah would love tah beh yah TA, sugah."

She had to fight her grin as Remy gave the exact answer he wanted to hear.

"Oui, Chere." Tease. "Y' wanna go over de material f' next time."

She would never admit it, but there was a large chance that she may have just batted her eyelashes at the gorgeous man in front of her. "Sure, but let meh just get changed. Ah'll meet yah in yahr room in 20."

Before Remy could respond he watched the scowling girl-turned vixen strut saucily away from him.

She would be the end of him, for sure.

. . . . . .

As soon as Rogue was out of the garage, Rogue broke her strut and took off in an all out run.

Twenty minutes was not long at all. She should've given herself a half hour at least!

Barreling up the stairs, she made it to her room in record time. Had she had Kitty's powers, she would've made it there faster, but there was no time for that! She ran to the bathroom first and quickly turned on her curling iron, figuring it would need the most time to heat up.

She unzipped her shop class clothes and ignored them as they fell to the floor. She just about ripped off her tshirt and jeans as she made her way to the closet. She all ready had on sexy under things, so at least she didn't have to worry about that.

Knowing exactly what she was looking for, because this plan had been thought out previously, of course, she pulled out the shirt she was looking for and stumbled to her dresser. She opened up her sock drawer and pulled out the pair of nude thigh highs she knew she had.

She grinned to herself; they were perfect. All the looks of perfect, naked skin without the worry of y'know, a coma. She rolled the thigh highs on purposefully.

Moving back to her closet, she pulled out the short red plaid skirt she may or may not have bought for an occasion like this. Okay, truthfully, she bought it with all intent of using it as a tool to get under Remy. She grinned; at least she was going to get her money's worth.

She pulled on the plaid skirt and then pulled on the white (long sleeve) fitted button down shirt as well. Looking in the mirror, she was absolutely giddy. If she learned anything from those smut movies that Tabby kept hidden under the bed, it was that no man could resist a schoolgirl fantasy brought to life in front of them, in the flesh. (Albeit untouchable flesh, but flesh nonetheless.)

It may have been overkill, but she scourged the Internet to buy a matching red plaid tie. So what? This was her fantasy too! She could do what she wanted!

She would never admit to it, but she practically skipped to the bathroom, nerves buzzing with anticipation. If Remy's body moved the way in the bedroom that it did in the Danger Room, then surely she was in for a treat.

She brushed her hair and parted it perfectly down the center. Leaving her trademark streaks out to frame her face, she pulled hair into two high ponytails. She used her curling iron to turn the pigtails into two perfect spiral curls.

Perfect.

As she looked herself over in the mirror, she felt her pulse start to pick up. She thought back to all the dreams she'd had about a certain Cajun lately. He'd made her so hot. It was about time.

. . . . . .

Remy casually got up from his bed when he heard a knock at his door. He set the folder he'd received from Scott on his desk. Stupid folder.

As he walked to his door, he thought about his and Rogue's little 'moment' in the garage. What was that? Clearly he wanted her, but what game was she playing? She had 'kissed' him in the DR, and it was so sudden and surprisingly that it was just downright sexy. What angle was she playing?

As he turned the doorknob and pulled the door towards him, his jaw dropped. "Mon dieu." He was barely able to think. Rogue – his Rogue – was standing in front of him dressed like she'd just stepped out of a wet dream. Her legs looked almost bare, and her feet were snug in a pair of black mary janes. The shoes were not his focus though.

She licked her lips; he looked good enough to eat.

He could feel his pants getting tighter as his eyes roamed hungrily over her body. She looked like a schoolgirl – a sexy, tempting, vixen of a schoolgirl. He groaned out loud and his mind was going places he'd only imaged before.

Rogue's lips were painted a candy pink, and she pursed them innocently. She looked up at him thorough dark lashes and struggled to play the part without grinning, "Oui, Professor LeBeau?"

"Oh, dieu." He groaned again as he heard the one French word from her lips as well as the title he only received in his fantasies.

There was now going back now; he had to have her. He could feel blood running through out his body, and his heart beating faster. He knew he was all ready rock hard and she had only said one sentence to him.

"Remy!" She broke character briefly, with nervous eyes as she gestured to his hand wildly with both of hers.

"Huh?" He wasn't thinking clearly; he couldn't think clearly. He just wanted her; now. It took him a moment, but he was able to tear his gaze off of her beautiful body and follow her gaze. Where he was gripping the doorknob tight enough that his knuckles were white, the doorknob was glowing a bright magenta. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled back the charge.

Quickly slipping back into the character she now felt she was born to play, she pushed passed him, clearly wanting to move this into his bedroom.

Remy dumbly shut the door behind her as he watched her body with a hunger he'd barely felt before.

She took a deep breath and summoned all the courage she could. It was one thing to play the scene over in her head and get herself off to it, but it was another to play the part in front of him. She could do it though; she wanted it. She used the same soft voice as earlier, "Professor LeBeau, yah wanted tah see meh after class?"

It. Was. Everything. He. Ever. Wanted.

So what, he got off on schoolgirl fantasies; he could admit it. And now, quite possibly the sexiest girl he'd ever seen was standing in front of him, offering the one thing his body was begging him to take.

It. Was. Perfect.

He smirked at her and ran his eyes over that perfect body one more time. If she could play a part, the so could he. "Oui, mon student, I did."

Her perfectly pink lips pursed in a soft of feigned fear. She looked worried, "Why, did Ah do something wrong?"

He swore he was just about to jizz in his pants right there. The mere thought of touching her was enough to force himself to hold back. It got better than just looking at her and hearing her asking the most perfect open-ended question ever. He took a step towards her, his body's needs directing him. "Oui."

She couldn't hold back a brief grin before her face turned worried again. He was playing with her (oh how she wanted him to _play_ with her); he was part of the game. He was part of the fantasy she'd been dreaming off. She bit her bottom lip and looked at the floor before gazing back at him with wide eyes, "Ah did something wrong." She tried her hardest to look sad, "Does that mean Ah have tah beh punished?"

His smirk deepened as he stepped close to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder and slowly edging her backwards, he looked into her eyes. "Oui, mon student. Now y' gotta spend de day wit yo' teacher in detention."

"Oh gawd." She moaned quietly for a moment as the insinuation made her body hot.

Remy licked his lips as he enjoyed the fact the Rogue was into this as much as he was. Now was not the time to think about the mansion rules or about what was going to happen; not that he could think anyway.

He pushed her back a few steps until the unmade bed hit the back of her knees and she fell backwards against it. "Well, Professor, there's got tah beh something Ah can do tah get out of it. Please."

Remy was pretty sure he'd never felt so hot or excited at the same time. His words were low and husky, "'M sure I can tink o' something."

Now, he was definitely done talking.

Rogue watched curiously as Remy reached into his nightstand. She wasn't surprised to see him pull out a condom (that would be needed even if she could touch), but she wasn't sure about the second item.

Remy winked at her curious expression. He watched realization hit her as he pulled on the [clean] leather gloves.

She gasped as Remy moved with surprising speed and pulled her towards the middle of the bed. Covering her body with his, his eyes were closed and his hands were everywhere and anywhere over her body.

Remy was in a state of absolute bliss as his hands moved up and down her sides, over her chest, down her arms, over her thighs, across her stomach.

Her body shuddered as she felt hands cup her breasts – glorious, glorious hands. He squeezed and she arched up against him, begging for more contact. Oh he felt so good. His body felt so good; his hands felt so good; she felt so hot.

He smirked, not planning to waste any time. He'd been watching the perfect curves of her body for too long, he wasn't going to waste anytime. And why should he waste time, Rogue was practically begging him with moans.

She felt a hand trail up her thigh, sliding up her skirt. She almost stiffened when she felt his hand, not because of where it was sneaking towards, but because she felt him brush past the edge of her thigh highs. When she remembered he was wearing gloves, she found her own hands reaching up for him. She slipped her gloved hands under his t-shirt and ran them under the muscles there. His body so hard and so sexy and she wished she could just taste him.

His lips were near her ear and his voice was low and sexy, "How 'bout some extra credit?"

As the hand on her upper thigh found the juncture between them, he briefly brushed a fingertip against the black lace there.

Her back arched instantly and her thighs snapped together, holding his hand there before he could remove it. She whimpered, "Yes, yes please."

With the grant of permission, he hooked the panties around his finger and pulled the down and off her legs. Mutation or no mutation, he planned on her keeping the skirt on the whole time.

Typically, Remy LeBeau would spend a lot more time on foreplay – he was god's gift to women after all. This time though, this time he was so wound up the he could barely stop himself from taking her immediately; he just wanted her so bad.

Rogue knew he took her panties off. She didn't care. Actually, she'd bet he could've done it a lot faster. According to her romance novels, she should be spending a lot more time feeling his hard body and pressing against him, but fact of the matter was she just wanted him now! She had lusted over him for so long that the though of release was pure bliss and she would beg him to have it now if she could.

He was on top of her and began to kiss her through her button down. As he kissed her collarbone, he found that his fingers had a mind of their own. He slipped an extremely capable digit inside her.

"Remmmuhhh!" Rogue's moan was almost unintelligible and she was writing against the bed. If his finger felt this good, she could just imagine how much better it was going to be. Oh he made her so hot. She could feel him sucking on her skin through her shirt and it felt like her whole body was on fire.

Rogue's hips were rocking against his hand and he added another finger, feeling satisfied when her hips bucked up against him. "Oh Rogue." He hadn't realized he was moaning but he couldn't stop. He inserted a third, trying to make sure she'd be stretched enough; she was so tight.

"Just. . .Please." She couldn't think, she could barely breath; she just wanted release. She just needed release.

Well, Remy LeBeau was never one to deny a lady what she wants. Removing his hand from the only place she wanted it to be, he wiped his fingers on his sheets. He looked over the perfect body under him, and tried to clear the fog from his mind to think about it. Finally putting two and two together (as his hands palmed her breasts), he was aware she was wearing long sleeves so he pulled his own shirt over his head. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, not removing them and pulled out his erection. Feeling his gloved hand around himself, he realized he'd finally have the chance to feel her hand around him, the way he had imagined so many times previously. Not now though; no he just wanted to take her.

She watched with lidded eyes as Remy removed the necessary protection from its packing and rolled it skillfully onto himself.

As Remy looked over his body and hers, making sure all visible parts of skin were covered, something occurred to him for the first time. Something that quite possibly should have occurred to him previously. Granted, he was having a hard time thinking at all. "Uhh, Chere," He didn't want to offend her, but how else to you ask that question, "Dis might hurt if . . ." He trailed off.

She just pulled his body towards her, "It's fine."

He looked at her questioningly, not at all willing to put in her in an uncomfortable situation.

Her hands were on his shoulders and her fingers kneaded the skin there. His whole body was so strong, so hard, and so sexy. "Vibrator."

So what? She wasn't embarrassed or ashamed. While all her other friends had normal sex lives, she thought that she'd never get to have that kind of relationship. She planned on having the same experiences every one else had. She wasn't going to miss out on 'normal' experiences just because she couldn't touch another person.

He nodded and slowly moved down the bed. He wrapped a hand around one of her ankles and lifted that perfectly sculpted leg. Seeing as she still had her thigh highs on, he began kissing up that leg. He nipped at the (covered) skin and pressed a hard kiss against the back of her knee. He switched to the other leg and began to kiss up its complete length.

She whimpered and her hands reached down to pull him up to her; silently begging him to give her what she needed most.

Using a hand, Remy positioned himself at her entrance and locked his glowing eyes onto hers.

Rogue's eyes snapped shut as she felt Remy slowly slide into her. She gasped as he sheathed himself completely. He definitely filled her in a way that nothing of the battery-powered variety had been able to.

"Rogue." He moaned her name as he pressed his whole body against hers, dropping his head down to her shoulder, but careful not to touch the skin on her neck.

As she placed flat palms against his back, she felt the need inside her grow further even though she thought it was impossible. "Please," she would beg if it got her what she so desperately needed, "Remy, please."

He smirked and gave into the request that he wanted so badly himself. He slowly began to rock his hips, ridiculously satisfied when Rogue's hips began rocking up to meet his.

Leather balled fists held Remy tight against her, nothing could possibly feel better than this moment right now. "It's so good," she groaned, "So good."

She was so tight and so hot and he could have sworn his body was on fire. He reached a still gloved hand down to rub the place that he knew she ached to be touched.

Rogue was moaning out loud as Remy began to bring her over the edge. Her eyes shut tightly and her hands dropped from his back to the sheets to ball themselves up there. Her body writhed and she began to see stars behind her eyelids. She repeated his name as the euphoria of orgasm made its way through her.

Remy watched her face as she came, and found himself groaning out loud at the sheer satisfaction of it. The feeling of her walls around him was nothing short of perfection, and he made sure to bring her over the edge another two more times before he would let himself go.

As her head thrashed against the pillow, Remy moaned her name in turn. He thrust deeply inside her a few more times before letting himself go with a grunt. White hot heat spread through his body at the release his body had been begging of him, for far too long. He collapsed onto the body underneath his before rolling slightly to the side and taking care of the used protection.

He'd never felt quite so satisfied.

. . . . . .

A few hours later, Rogue awoke from what may have been the most relaxed sleep she'd ever had. She both blushed and smirked as she realized she was in Remy's bed in a schoolgirl get up, sans panties. She looked down, surprised to see that Remy had thrown an arm around her covered waist in his sleep.

A self-satisfied grin made its way across her face and she felt a mix of both giddiness and pride bubble up in her chest.

Mission: Accomplished.

Remy roused slightly and looked over to see Rogue looking back at him. Finally feeling relaxed in a way he hadn't been able to in weeks; his smirk fitted itself back into his handsome features.

"So Roguey," he grinned at her a little, "Y' wanna go out some time?"

* * *

So please please please let me know if this lived up to everyone's expectations. You may have been dissapointed, or you may have loved it! I mean, I hope you loved it, but who knows. I tried to make this one humorous (as why she got 'extra credit') and I hope that came through for you all. I also skipped most of shop class because I know nothing about cars and wasn't gonna try to tackle figuring them out. I know how to pump gas, that's about it.

Reviews = Love!

Also, if you're wondering what's next, I'm still working on _Ace of Hearts._ I also uploaded a smutty little one shot, _Jealousy_, recently. And, I'll be putting up the start of a new one tomorrow. It'll be more drama than comedy, but I'm very excited about it soooo get your author alerts ready people ;-).

Thanks for reading!


End file.
